Resident Evil 4: Afterlife
by Cyram
Summary: Seven months after the events of RE4, things are almost back to normal. Lives are getting put back together, as well as once again Umbrella is preparing an attack... This time, in Washington. COMPLETE
1. 0:Character Info:Not a chapter

**Resident Evil 4: Afterlife**

**For all the chapters in this story, i completly do not own the Resident Evil series or anything to do with it, i only have every single game they made.**

**Character Bios**

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy 

Starred in Resident Evil: 2, Resident evil: Gaidenand Resident Evil: 4.

He is still working to protect the presidents family since the incident.

He was just going threw a normal day until something... happened.

* * *

Ashley Graham 

The dumb blonde in Resident Evil 4 that got kidnapped by Krauser.

She's only made an appearence in Resident Evil 4.

She's the one who's always following Leon and when she's on a roof shes yelling at Leon calling him a pervert as a Ganado sneaks up behind her.

* * *

Ada Wong

She was in Resident Evil 2 And Resident Evil 4

Basically, she is a micture between good and bad, you can never tell whose side she is on.

You'll also see this in my story as i wanted to keep her personality in there.

* * *

Albert Wesker 

He is in Resident evil 0(small scene), Resident Evil 1, Resident Evil Remake, Resident Evil Code Veroncia/Code Veronica x, And Resident Evil 4(In scene in Assignment Ada and is playable in the mini-game.

Basically heis the one who isbehind almost everything that goes on, hes one of the more evil character.

* * *

Sherry Birkin 

She was in Resident Evil 2 if you played as Claire.

She was 12 at the time and also since this is 6 years and 7 months after her last appearance, shes 19 now.

After she is introduced she gets a much bigger part later on in the story. She is one of those mysterious characters that you never know what they are thinking or how they will react.

* * *

That is basically the cast of this story except some of the monsters such as Fluemos and Nomilaye. But i wont tell you much about them, and yea the Ganado's too. 


	2. 1:Birth of something new

U.S. Agent Leon Kennedy sat in his room located within the white house. He still had an hour before everybody woke up, so he decided to watch the news.

"Today, there will be an important meeting concerning the terrorist acts inflicted upon the president 7 months ago by kidnapping his daughter and taking her to a village located within Europe."

"Will they ever shut up about that incident? They act like they know everything that happened there." Leon exclaimed as he reclined his chair and took the bagel out of his mouth.

"The incident was resolved when a secret U.S. agent was sent over and extracted her, safely. Neither of the two have commented on what had happened over there."

"Well It's because nobody needs to know of what happened. Besides, I don't think anyone would believe in old parasites controlling humans." He said while he got up from the chair and went to turn off the TV.

"We have many people from Europe coming over to talk over a solution about what should be done with the group called the -Los Illuminados-. The president himself will attend this meeting, along with his daughter Ashley. May I also add that this meeting also deals with the situation about the fact that the secret organization Umbrella, which stocked had failed and was banned in 1998, has currently been receiving funding from an unknown source and is currently rising up in its stocks again."

"You're kidding me..." Leon said with a sigh.

He turned off the T.V. Then went of to his dresser and changed into his suit before he fastened his Cavalier Vest on, finishing his outfit.

He then walked over the mirror and combed his messy hair (which had grown longer within the past 7 months due to the fact he didn't cut it).

He sighed noticing this was going to be one of those meetings with hundreds of people sitting there and debating while he got stuck standing next to the president, and his accompanies, for several hours.

He walked to his door and opened it to reveal the shorter blonde hyperactive misfortune that he had to go to Europe to save.

"Hello Ashley, glad to see you're up early today" He said, with a smile that made her blush.

"Hello Leon, glad to see your still here to protect me." She said, winking at him.

Ever since the Europe incident, him and Ashley have gotten a lot closer, and both had learned most of the others background. Which made Ashley glad to know whom that lady in the red dress was, finally.

She sighed while she stared at him just standing still waiting for her to say something. The blonde walked into his room and turned around and faced him.

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked with a smile, and a wink.

"Nothing of ever-so interest of what you are thinking of." He smiled back.

"Oookay," She sarcastically pouted. "But you do know I'm just going to blab to my father that you wouldn't help me with my college work. Which can then lead to a lower paycheck" She smiled.

"Hmph, guess you do always know how to get under my skin." He said, shaking his head.

"YEP, and I'm always going to be here to do it too." She beamed at him enthusiastically. "Of course, that is, if you do your job correctly enough for me to live that long." She said back while giving Leon puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, I get paid less if there's a shortage of people living amongst the white house." He winked at her.

"Oh, you big meanie." She said, while walking up to Leon and looking as though she was aiming for a place to kick.

"Wait-wait-wait," He exclaimed quickly. "I was only joking."

"Good, now what are we doing, today?" She asked

"A meeting" He sighed

"Nooo, not another meeting where we have to sit around being watched by hundreds of people while everybody else sits on their ass and we have to wait for like... a bagillion hours, is it?" She let out

"I'm afraid so, but this one has to do about Umbrella and what happened over in Europe." He said to her.

"Oh?" She said, raising her eyebrow. "But then again, even those pricks can make a topic like that seem boring.

"Heh, I guess your right about that." He sighed, "Well let's go have the cook get us some breakfast seeing as we only have about a half an hour left." He said, exiting the room.

"Okay" She called after, leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------

"As you know, we are all here today to address the issue and the current whereabouts on the -Los Illuminados-, and also how the increase in funding came to be of the Umbrella cooperation." The president said, addressing the room.

"How do we know that it is not you that is funding them, yourself, as you have done-so in the past?" A voice called out from in the distance.

"Oh, sir, I may say we no longer think Umbrellas way of turning humans into biological weapons of war a very preceding way to handle things." The president answered.

A man's voice in Spanish proceeded over the speakers.

"Umbrella se levantará otra vez, y nadie podrá ahora pararnos Este vez." The man spoke into the microphone.

Then the man from which the voice had come from stood up and slowly started walking down the isle towards the stage of which, Leon, Ashley, and the President, along with 3 other armed agents were.

"Le mataré Sr. presidente, me Han ordenado hacer así pues, usted pronto sentiré el controls y la energía overlusting que me Han autorizado con. También, si debo no acabarle, entonces mis otros" He said loud enough the whole room could hear, some people knew what he said, others, like Leon and Ashley, didn't.

Ten more people stood up also, slowly walking toward the stage. Leon looked at the first man and notice his pupils were red. He knew what they were. But how did they get here? He started asking himself.

Without wasting anymore time, Leon withdrew his gun from its holster and fired a shot into the head of the man.

There was an enormous amount of gasps as the man fell to the floor with blood leaking out of his head.

Leon was surprised as the President had not said anything about this. But he just gave a smirk.

The man on the floor got up, letting the blood flow freely out of his head. As he looked at the president, and leaped 20 feet into the air, toward the President's direction.

"What the hel-" He was caught mid-sentence as the man landed on the President and dropping him to the floor under the force of impact.

The other guards on the stage quickly with drew their guns as Leon quickly kicked the man off the president.

He then fired 3 more bullets into the man's head shortly after, the effect causing the head to explode. Sending weird fluid, and brain matter along with blood, everywhere.

Then they remembered the other men and women who had also stood up. But they were already on the stage.

One of the women ran up to one of the Guards and placed her hand upon his throat before ripping it out. Spilling blood all over the floor as the Guard clasped onto his throat and fell to the floor.

The woman then took her hand and placed it onto his back which it then shortly after stuck into his back through his skin. She held her hand in there for several seconds before ripping it out. Her hand engulfed in blood.

"Well that's new," Leon said before he aimed the gun on her head and fired several bullets before it exploded just like the one before her had.

Leon then quickly ran up to the man going toward Ashley, and jumped up and kicked him in the chest. Sending him flying off the stage into one of the many emptied chairs that were allotted within the room, seeing as everyone was now trying to get out.

The man landed on the spin on the chair, back first, with a loud crack meaning his spinal cord had just broke.

Him and the other Guards quickly dispatched of the rest of them until the sounds of screaming and gunfire finally faded. -Most of the screaming coming from Ashley-

The president ordered Ashley to be taken to one of the hidden rooms within the White House and that she should be guarded. He ordered the rest of them men except Leon to go and check the rest of the area. He needed to have a talk with Leon.

"Are you okay, sir?" Leon asked the president who was seated in one of the chairs on the stage.

"Yes, I am, thank you for saving me earlier, Leon." The President answered.

"Yeah, well, not like I had a choice due to it being my job." Leon said trying to ease the president.

"Yes, well, I must admit, though, I lied about not being the funds for Umbrella." He said

"What?" Leon asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, I have to say... once you and Ashley returned from Europe... I had gotten a phone call." He started off slowly, "It was Albert Wesker" He sighed

"What the hell?" He asked

"His message to me was... Mission Complete" The president answered

"What do you mean Mission Complete, did you have something to do with Europe." Leon question.

"Yes, I have to admit... Ashley's kidnapping was my idea, so we could retrieve the Parasite sample from Europe." He let out

"So you used your own daughter for what? So you can have the most powerful Bio-Weapon to use against other countries?" He sneered. "Now this is a test to see how the parasite will affect the people in Washington."

"Yes, but it was only to test what would happen if the -Las Plagas- sample was... mutated into... Something else" The president told him.

"What do you mean something else; what have you guys done?" He questioned

"Well, what we did was..." He was caught off at the end of that, as a pair of hands came from behind the President, and snapped his neck.

"What the..." Was Leon's reaction as he saw who had done it.

It was the guard that had been killed earlier, he stared at Leon with his red eyes as half his throat was hanging out of his neck with what seemed as white puss dripping out of it.

He drew up his gun and fired, only to hear a click as he just noticed it was empty.

"Crap" He said backing up to the wall.

Shots were heard from one of the doorways that were on the stage. As the man fell down to the floor before he could do anything close to an attack.

He looked into the doorway and saw red. A familiar red dress hung limply off creamy legs. He looked up more and noticed who exactly it was.

"Leon, sorry our last chat was so short, but I came back to make up for leaving you in a hang last time." She said smoothly.

"Ada what are you doing here? And what are the Ganados doing here?" he questioned her.

"I'll explain it later" She said, looking over to the president's corpse. "Damn... well... I still have to get you and that annoying little brat. So lets go, I'll explain everything later when we get the girl, and meet up with Wesker."

"Wesker, what is he doing here?" He asked her

"No time, lets go," She said, exiting the door.

"Great, so I get to meet Wesker, how great it is to be me, right now." Leon said, chasing after Ada.

------

Semi-Edited by Cyram! April 22nd, 2007!


	3. 2:A sudden dream

Leon ran into the dark hallway looking as to where Ada could of have possibly gone.

"Damn it, where the hell did she go?" Leon questioned the empty hallway.

So he forgot about finding her, since obviously, she could handle herself. He walked slowly down the dark hallway, checking each huge room, as to of which Ashley could be.

He remapped the entire foundation of the White House within his head. Then he remembered the painting with George Washington in the library had a secret passage within it.

He walked slowly down the hallway, which was only lighted up by the moonlight which shown in threw the windows.

He made sure his movements were silent; as to not alert any of the Ganado's of his presence. He opened up the double doors to the Library with a steady creek.

He peeked his head in threw the door, and saw nothing. Just an empty room; so he then walked up the spiral stairs of the elegant room, and stood in place of the front of the huge portrait of George Washington.

He then noticed to himself that he did not know exactly as to how to open it. So he stood there dumbfounded as to try and pry off the paintings with his fingers.

But it was of no use. He then heard the Library door slam shut, and the open windows blew the shades upwards with a quick gust of air coming in.

"Ada?" Leon asked out loud. "Ada, is that you?"

There was nothing but silence, so Leon went back to his work on the painting. He tried kicking it, and also thought of shooting it. But the shot would only alert the Ganado's of his presence.

Another gust of air blew in from the windows as a loud creaking noise was heard from the floor below him.

"Hello?" Leon asked, wondering from whom the noise had come from.

Once again there was no reply, and Leon then decided to check this time as to of who was down there. He walked down the stairs, with his gun at the ready, as he turned the corner of the staircase.

He reached the last step and his sight was greeted with nothing to see. He then noticed in the corner near one of the bookcases was yet another Portrait of George Washington.

He decided to see if the one would open. So he walked up to it and rapped his fingers on the right side and pulled.

Surprisingly it opened up with a small creak.

"Argh, I feel stupid now," Leon uttered to himself as he looked in the stony hallway.

He walked in slowly and suddenly felt a pain on his face as a sudden force knocked him to the floor. The movement was too quick for him to react to it.

He looked into the doorway and saw a shadowy figure of a man dressed in black standing there. The dark figured man stepped from the doorway, and let the light of the moon, shine on to his face to reveal himself.

"Well, who might you be?" The strange man asked, lifting his gun, and pointing it to Leon's face.

"Who wants to know" Leon managed to get up as he stumbled to get up.

"Aah, so you're the one that Ada is always talking about." The man said.

"What do you… what do you mean?" Leon stumbled out, as he for some reason had trouble getting up.

"The names Albert Wesker, and your Leon; I presume." Wesker said lending his hand out to help Leon up.

Leon didn't accept and stood without the help of Wesker.

"Fine don't accept my help then." Wesker sneered. "Oh by the way, I injected you with something."

"What?" Leon asked quickly, searching around his neck for an injection puncture.

"Oh no, don't worry, it's not that, its just something to put you to sleep, as you will soon loose consciousness and I will throw you in with the brat." Was Wesker's answer.

"Ashley?" Leon started to loose his sight. Ashley, what are you going to do to her?

"Oh, don't worry about the girl, she'll be fine, just, when you wake up, don't tell her about her father." Were the last words Leon heard before he fell over to the ground, and slipped into sleep.

Leon woke up on a cold damp floor. He couldn't see a thing; it was as if he was blind.

"What the hell" Leon said, feeling for his eyes.

But he didn't feel anything. Nothing but empty sockets where his eyes should be.

"I'm going crazy, this isn't happening." Leon told himself.

He shut his eyes and opened them to find that he could see again. Then he noticed the floor was still damped.

"What the hell?" Leon questioned it

He looked at the ground and saw crimson red, and followed the long trail to find where it had come from.

To finally find where it came from. He found Ashley lying on the ground. Blood covering her completely; She had no eyes, no nose; her mouth was open to reveal no teeth or tongue.

Leon quickly went up to her and picked up her head; Blood pouring out the back of it.

"Ashley, ASHLEY, What happened, who did this to you" Leon said, even though he knew she was dead, he still asked.

She exploded in his hands with a burst of gore. Her body parts went everywhere, and her blood was completely covering Leon.

Little white parasites, come out from within her organs, and went after Leon.

"What... What... what the hell?" Leon asked out loud as he saw the white creatures going after him.

Leon backed him into the corner of the wall, and huddled there, since there was no way out of the room.

He felt and iron taste in his mouth, and noticed he had bit his tongue off. He spat it out of his mouth, and watched the parasites devour it in a second.

They finally reached him and ate into his feet, and Leon could feel every vein in his body being burst, and the parasites ate threw it.

They ate into his kidneys, his liver; he could only scream as each new pain entered his brain. He could only sit there hopeless, and die.

Leon woke up with a startled scream, and was soaked in his own sweat. He looked up and saw Emerald eyes staring back.

Leon was startled and quickly got up to notice Ashley sitting there, looking up at him.

"You okay?" She asked him " You seemed like you were like, going to drown in your sweat and in your screams at the rate you were going.

"Heh, just a bad dream, that's all" He answered, still out of breathe.

"Aaah, was it a dream about lil old muah?" She winked at him.

"Maybe, but that's none of your business" He smirked

"Aaawww, but I so wanna know what was making you all sweaty and plus the fact you were screaming ASHLEY, gave it away" She said. Smiling

"Hmph, lets just say, you couldn't get anything out that big mouth of our anymore" He winked

"You didn't," She said looking angrily over at him.

"Didn't what?" He asked

"You shoved a fucking skin flute down my throat didn't you? She asked with a bit of anger

" A what flute?" He asked questionably. " And no, you were just... dead..."

"Oh, well that's different, and your stupid for not knowing what a skin flute is" She giggled

"Well I'm not Perce in "The cool talk" Leon said, with 2 of his index fingers up in the air " and by the way, why aren't you like worried or anything. You know, with the Ganado's and all.

"Well, this guy named like, uh, Albert or something like that, said everything was going to be ok, and to just stay up here, till he can get a chopper to take us out of here." she said

"Oh, ok, what about Ada, has he said anything about Ada?" Leon asked wanting to find out.

"Um, yea, he said, that he cant find her and stuff." She answered

"You're shittin me," Leon said back

"I shit you not," She answered with a British accent.

"Argh, well this is great. "Leon said

"Well, what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I have to find her, Ashley, stay here, I'll be back soon." He answered, heading towards the door.

"No, your taking me with you, I don't want to be killed by one of those thingy's" She said with her puppy dog eyed lip move.

"Ugh" Leon said. "Ok, Ashley, let's go.


	4. 3:Occurrence

Ok, now that I am up to chapter 3, I want to take things at a slower pace due to the quick start. But now I only see that as another way to make the story better when well, you'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley stumbled behind Leon's quiet movements, only making their presence easier to be known

"Ashley" Leon whispered to her in an agitated voice.

"Whaaat" Ashley responded out loud instead of trying to be quiet

"Your high heels" He again whispered back.

"OH! You like? I got them from daddy, there just a fantastic combination of leather, with superb cushions for your feet. They are just sooo comfortable." The blonde went on still not paying any more attention that she was being heard throughout the dark hallway.

"Glad I'm not a natural blonde" Leon whispered to himself. "Ashley, take the shoes off, and walk around in socks." He started "There going to find us at the rate of how noisy your being."

"Ooh, if I must." She said, taking off her shoes, it exposed hot pink stockings leading up her short dress.

"Thank you, also, It seems your not as scared when your home, are you?" Leon asked Ashley

"Shut up" was her reply

They walked down the hallway, moonlight still glowing profusely onto them. Leon Pointed his gun out; right hand clasping over the butt of the gun, with his left thumb fitting between his index and ring finger and that part of the hand clasping onto the bottom of his.

He used this as it has his elbow resting in his chest or stomach area, so when he shoots most of the shot and recoil will be absorbed.

He turned the corner to find yet another abandoned hallway. Yet this one was not as silent as the others had been.

He heard footsteps from behind some of the doors, and decoded to take caution within going around them.

There were five doors stationed within this hallway, and he just couldn't tell what or who was hiding behind which door.

He was halfway through the hallway, when one of the doors burst opened and quickly sighed and was relieved to see who it was.

"Ada" He said surprised. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

She had her back pressed against the door, as there seemed to be something on the other side, crashing madly against it.

"Leon" She managed to get out while keeping the door shut. "There's hundreds of them behind this door. I can't hold it for long." She finished "If there wasn't such a small hallway behind me, they would be through already."

"Ok, Ashley" He nodded to her "When Ada lets go of the door, we have to run ok?"

"LEON" Ada screamed noticing the pain in her legs from holding the door down will soon cause her to be thrown to the floor.

"Ok" Ashley answered.

"Good, ok, Ada, let go of the door in five seconds and were all run the hell out of here." Leon said to her.

"Ok." She answered stubbornly

"1...2...3...4" He counted slowly, but before he could get to five, The door was pushed off the hinges, causing Ada to get trapped underneath.

"ADA!" Leon called out, as dozens of Ganados passed over her.

She lifted her leg, and kicked the door up to where it was in placed, as it left a crack in the walls next to it.

She smiled and then darted off down the hall, followed by Leon, Ashley, And the Ganados. They quickly turned a corner to notice more were in front of them.

Ada shot her machine gun at them, as Leon used his Handgun. They started dropping one by one. But the ones chasing them caught up, and there were now more in front of them.

Ada looked to her left and saw a door.

"Through there" She yelled as they rushed to the door.

They ran in it quickly and closed the door. They put there backs up against the door breathing heavily.

"Phew, at least there is none on them in here" Ashley said

"Leon" Ada said with some worry in her voice. "I think we need to get out of here."

The room was pitch black dark, so he didn't know what she was worried about. But he soon noticed as he looked further into the large room, that there were at least 10 dozen eyes staring at him.

"Oh shit" He said

"What? I don't see anything" Ashley started searching the wall to her left for a light switch.

Lights overheard quickly illuminated through the entire room.

"Oh" Was all Ashley said, as she turned to the door and try to open it.

It was stuck though, apparently, someone was holding it shut.

"Shit" Leon said after trying the door.

It was only then they noticed that they were inside of a garage.

"Hey!" Ashley started saying as the Ganados started walking up to them. "I have the keys for my car, over there" She pointed towards her pink Porsche.

They quickly ran to the car, Ada and Leon shooting whatever got in there way. They came to the car and, Ashley unlocked it, and she tried to go into the drivers seat. But Ada stopped her.

"I think I should drive." She said

Leon got in the passenger seat and Ashley got in the back. The car was quickly surrounded by Ganados.

Ada started up the car, and quickly turned around, and faced toward the garage. She floored it.

"I'M GONNA RAM THIS BITCH" She yelled.

Only to find, that the garage door only got a dent, as she crashed into it.

"Nice move." Ashley said from within the back seat.

"Shut up" She replied.

Ada backed up, and Ashley pushed a switch on the roof of her car, and the garage started to open. Slowly though, due to the damage.

"Come on... Come on..." Ada said, as the Ganadoes made there way there car. "Fuck it" Ada said, noticing that the car might fit.

She bolted forward and the garage door, scraped the top part of the car.


	5. 4:Drive By

Ok here is Chapter 4. Ok my friend is calling me stupid for making Ada crash into the garage. :P I don't care its my story. But yea that was stupid of me. But it has purpose too. Lol.

* * *

Ada quickly drove into the parking lot from the garage. She swerved to a stop to where she was facing the exit.

She put her foot on the gas and went through the gate blocking there way. The sound of other cars from behind them got there attention.

"Shit" Ada said looking in the rear view mirror at the 5 cars coming her way.

She changed gears and pushed down harder on the pedal, but due to some of the damages done to the car, they were slowed down a bit.

"Crap" Ada said noticing what happened. "Ok Ashley you can drive next time."

Normally Ashley would of smiled at this idea. But the certain chain of events that seemed to be happening didn't put her into her usual cheerful mood.

The sun could be seen rising in the distance, lighting up the area a bit. It reflected of the cars shiny coats.

One of the 5 cars within closer range of them. They saw the passenger side door open. To reveal one of them, as he jumped onto there car.

A dent came into the middle of the roof, and could be seen from the passengers inside the vehicle A hand then appeared above Ada's head. As it grabbed onto her.

"Shit" She yelled. "Get the damn thing off my hair"

The car started to swerve to the left going towards a power line which was only about 50 yards away.

Leon quickly got out his pistol and shot 5 holes into the roof starting to where the dent was and ended to where the hand was.

The hand went limp as it was then sucked out of the car from the owner being thrown off the roof from the speed and being dead, means you cant hold on to something.

But a finger was cut off from the metal and landed on Ada's hair. She didn't seem to notice though, as she was busy steering quickly to avoid the power line.

They settles back onto the street as the 5 cars still perusing them. The car the man had jumped out of before came right up next to them again.

The driver of that car, did a hard turn right and slammed into the car. Forcing Ada to loose control for a second.

She countered with another ram, the front end of the car, being smashed up, and some of its fiber glass sticking out.

When she struck the car, the fiber glass dug into the wheel of the pursuing car, forcing him to loose control.

He tried to stop but the wheel made him spin. While he ended up flipping over and two of the other pursuing cars to crash into that one.

One of them hit his engine and a spark ignited, and it spread to the fuel leaking out of the gas tank.

A fire ignited on the pool of the ground, and followed the gas into the gas tank, and with all of the gas in such aa small place it followed up with an explosion.

The explosion, in set, sent the other two cars around the car, to go flying in different directions crash in a far distance away.

Leon and Ashley looked through the back window and witnessed what happened. But none of the drivers in any of the three cars cared to what was happening behind them.

The two remaining cars were catching up quickly, and soon they were on each side of the car that Ada was maneuvering.

She smiled as she knew exactly what to do had these two tried to slam her at the same time, which in turn, is what they were aiming for.

She saw each of them start to swerve towards her car so she put her hand on the manual gear and got ready for them to get close enough to her.

When she finally saw her chance, she hit the breaks switched into first gear, hit the gas, hit the breaks then started turning the wheel as she went into second gear.

She did a spin out and the rear end of her car, crashed into the back of the car to her right, causing him to loose mobility.

This also caused him to slide harder to the left then he wanted, and he crashed himself into his partners car. Ramming them both into the wall next to them.

Ada stopped, and took the gun out of Leon's hand, and fired the remaining bullets at the bottom of the car, due to it had flipped over.

Bullets hit around the ground, and landed into the car itself as one of the bullets pierced threw the metal gas tank and the heat of the bullet caused the gas to catch a flame.

Which quickly resulted in a loud explosion after that, while this also caused an explosion to the car next to it.

"Good work Ada" Leon said taking his now empty gun back from Ada.

Ada put the car back in gear and took off.

"So where exactly are we going?" Ashley asked from the back seat.

"Some place where they aren't wesker is already waiting for us there." She answered back.

"Ada, stop." Leon said.

Ada stopped the car wondering what Leon was thinking. Also in this process the finger that had lodged itself in Ada's hair flew off her head.

Then bounced off the steering wheel and lodged itself between her bosoms.

"What is it?" Ada asked unaware of the finger.

"Are you absolutely sure you should be working with wesker? Leon asked her

"Well, he's really only in it to revive umbrella; which is the cooperation that the government wanted, and the government also knew of the risk that could occur if there was an outbreak." Started Ada "It was that same government that got Wesker killed. Along with my and Krauser's soul."

"What do you mean your soul?" Leon asked wondering the answer.

"The only reason I survived was because of the virus, I was infected the with the G-virus and it kept me alive; enough to survive the fall." She answered

"So that is basically how you survived; but if you were infected how come your not a tyrant as Birken was?" He asked

"Well for one of the things, only certain people are capable to becoming a tyrant. There are not many people within this world the posses enough to be one" She got out "Also I am not one the correct applicants for it, although, I should be infected and turned into something, none the least. But Wesker found me, and saved my life."

"How did he save you exactly, since really there is only a cure for the T virus, but not the G virus?" Leon asked

"Well some details I'll leave for you to figure out, but basically it consisted of selling my soul as much as he did." She continued after taking a breath. " You see, let me tell you about wesker, he has a double personality, basically the one you ran into was the good one. The other you might not want to see. Also, to add, Krauser, was only killed because he found out about the presidents secret funding's to umbrella, but wesker also saved him. But not now since you killed him."

"Ok, I don't want to interrupt anything, because I am absolutely shit less about what the hell you two are talking about, but can we get going there before more of them come?" Asked Ashley from the back seat.

"Good point" Ada said, putting the car into First gear again and setting out towards there destination.


	6. 5:Defiance

: Stares at the reviews blinking with a confused look on his face… : 19 reviews? Thanks, but um… to goodgod, you were joking right? Yea there are some essences when I put the wrong word in place… but the way you said typos. Tyops? Very very weird, anywho, on with chapter 5, I hope everybody is enjoying my story so far. If not, then… then I cant do anything about that now can I, but I thank everybody else who has been reading and enjoying my story so far. : Bows head: Also, REVIEW MORE, lol

* * *

The ride last about two hours due to the inability for the car to go fast at all due to more of the damages they acquired with the run in with the driving Ganado's.

Leon looked over at Ada who had a concentrated look on her face, as she made sure she made the correct turns to where she wanted to go.

Leon looked down a bit noticing the finger sticking out of the crack of her boobs. He decided to try and take it out so it doesn't annoy her.

He slowly reached his hand over and when he got within two inches of the finger. He felt pain in his hand. As Ada grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"OW" Leon screamed holding onto his hand.

"Well if you were a little less perverted" Ashley started from the back seat. "This wouldn't of had happened"

"Hey, there's a finger there I was only trying to get it out." Leon stated

"'Right'" Said both women at the same time.

Leon just grunted and tried to fall asleep as the sun rose steadily indicating it was still morning, as it said 11:55 on the clock in the dashboard.

* * *

Leon fell asleep for some hours as when he arose from his sleep he noticed it was dark out, and the clock now read 7:55.

He looked over at Ada who still had the concentrated look on her face, as she had had on earlier. He grunted in wonderment as he saw the car was low on gas.

"Shouldn't we stop for gas or something?" He started

No reply came from any of the women within the car as the car stayed at its steady pace.

"You two deaf? I mean, we only have about 10 minutes left till the car runs out of gas." Leon said looking from Ada to Ashley.

Both said nothing and just stared strait as if they were in some other world. A sudden impact came from the right side of the car, as Leon saw a Ganado's looking over at him.

The monster rammed the car again, and it flew over to the left side of the street, and slammed into the light pole that was there.

Leon was thrown from the car, as he landed with a thud. He noticed bother women were still in the car just looking strait ahead.

"ADA, ASHLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE IT BLOWS UP!" He yelled hoping they would emerge out of the car.

But they just stood there, staring dumbly ahead. Then the car blew up scattering fiberglass, and body parts everywhere.

"ADA!" Leon heard himself scream, as the light pole fell onto his head.

* * *

Darkness… it was all that he saw. It engulfed everything; there was nothing there that he could see. Just darkness.

"We need to get him into a trap." He heard a very familiar sharp voice say.

"You. Go and bring him and the girl hear. I have something planned for them" He heard a different voice say.

"Ok" he heard from a familiar women's voice.

* * *

He woke up noticing the time on the clock was 6:35 and the sun was starting to slowly fall. He looked around the car and noticed nobody was inside it with him.

The car was parked at a gas station and their gas tank was full. He looked inside the gas station from the passenger seat of the car, and noticed that the lights were on inside.

"They must be in there" he though to himself

He decided to go see what they were doing since he didn't feel like sitting and waiting for them to finish for whatever they were doing.

So he stepped out of the car, and closed the door behind him, as he approached the double doors of the gas station.

* * *

1 Hour Earlier

* * *

Ada looked over at the gas tank and noticed they were starting to run out of gas. She looked over to the passenger to see Leon snoring in his sleep.

She looked behind her and noticed Ashley was still awake and had a bored look on her face.

"Were starting to run out of gas so were going to stop at the nearest gas station and maybe get some food while we are there too. Ok?" Ada asked the young blonde

Ashley being surprised how the lady was talking towards her, made her feel slightly nervous.

"Su..Sure" Ashley answered trying not to show her nervousness.

Ada gave a quick smirk as she replied.

"You know there is nothing to fear about me. You 'do' know that I'm not going to hurt you" Ada said trying to cheer the girl up.

Ashley thought about that for a minute noticing the lady probably was 'not' trying to do anything to her so she had to make sure of something first.

"Then why had you pointed a gun at Leon's head and make him give over the –Las Plagas- sampled?" She asked wondering the outcome.

"Well I was just doing my job, I could have had killed him if I had wanted, but I gave him the keys to the boat which you and him escaped on." She stated, "Also I had to make sure that none of those monsters survived, because I knew you two would escape easily.

The blond thought about that for a minute and noticed she probably did not want them to die and she wanted to keep them both alive, that it also the reason that she is here to begin with, to keep them safe.

"So are you hungry or what?" Ada said breaking the sudden silence.

"Sure I'm starving our butler was off today, well yesterday, so Leon cooked, and he burnt the toast and everything, I mean, he cant cook at all really. I tried eating it but I just made sure it just 'disappeared' when he wasn't looking." Ashley said as she put her fingers in the air, and curled them when she said disappeared hoping Ada noticed what happened.

"Hmph" Was Ada's reply with a quick smile.

She then noticed a gas station about 70 yards away from her.

"There it is, finally" Ada stated pointing to the gas station.

She parked the car and noticed that there were 3 black SUV's there also.

Ashley noticed this and said. "Hey its people, I've been wondering where everybody has been, everyone just seemed to disappear as of lately."

They exited the car and started walking towards the gas station doors. They had decided to let Leon sleep, not wanting to see how he would react.

"Well when they saw the president and everyone get attacked in the meeting, they probably fled to the closest state," Ada said

Ada suddenly stopped from walking towards the gas station as she looked over to the wall that she was next to. On the other side of the wall was the inside of the gas station.

"Wait" Ada said towards Ashley. "Something isn't right"

"What do you mean?" Ashley said, starting to look worried.

She looked back at the blonde and said. "Oh its probably nothing, maybe just getting a little tense since these things can be anywhere."

They both started to walk towards the gas station and Ada withdrew her gun, just incase. Ada wanted Ashley to wait outside, but something might have had happened.

They slowly walked into the dark gas station, seeing as no one seemed to have the lights on. She pointed her gun out as she slowly turned a corner.

Ashley looked behind her for a minute, and then looked back to where Ada had been, and noticed she was gone.

"Ada?" Ashley said, starting to slowly walk around the isles. "Ada are you there?"

"Ada?" She said turning a corner.

She saw a man dressed in black charge at her. She gave a short scream before he put his hand over her mouth and he vanished behind a wall.

* * *

Present Time

* * *

Leon opened the doors of the brightly lit Gas Station. He didn't have his gun withdrew since it was probably only Ada and Ashley inside here.

He noticed some of the items on the shelves were knocked over as he looked around.

"Ada? Ashley? Its Leon, where are you guys?" He said walking around the gas station looking for them.

He heard a creaking noise from behind the counter and when he looked to see what it was, he saw the door swinging shit.

"Ashley! Ada! This isn't funny now," He said, beginning to get tenser.

He slowly walked behind the counter, and stepped inside the door, that was still in the process of closing.

* * *

30 minutes earlier

* * *

"You do realize your not going to get away with this" Ada started

Ada had a bag over her head, and her hands were tied behind her back with what seemed like 3 inch thick metal bars that were twisted around her hands.

"Oh but I believe I am" Came a very sharp female voice as she stepped threw a door.

"Whoever you are, you do realize my boss can kill you easily" Ada said

"Why, would he try to kill me? Since in fact I 'am' his daughter." Came the reply from the women.

"What are you talking about, Wesker doesn't have a daughter" Ada snapped back.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong Ada, you must not know him as much as you think, and he does know you have been helping Leon this whole time. But I just used it as a trap to catch you all.

She said taking a gun, and pointing it towards Ada's head.


	7. 6:Cleaners

I love leaving people in cliff hangers anywho, this is my next chapter, I don't know exactly how long I want the story to be really. You see my original idea was for them to end up on an island, but then I thought to go more with the story item. I bet a lot of you were shocked when that lady said she was Wesker's daughter. Am I right? Lol, it actually mixes in with the correct story line, you might be surprised at who it is though. Well, anywho I wanted to leave you right there, only because the bell was about to ring, so I had to finish, Well anywho, enjoy Chapter 6!

* * *

Leon walked into the room, and saw nothing, just a few papers here and there. He walked in more, and noticed a metal pipe on the floor; it seemed all twisted up and stuffs though.

He looked around the room, and noticed that there was blood on the wall.

"What happened in here?" Leon thought out loud.

He with drew his gun from its holster, and continued looking around the room. He saw a spot where the wall was incased with a hole that was 5'5 in height, and 3 feet in length.

"You're probably wondering what happened in here," said a women's voice as a figure came from around the corner.

She was about 5'9 she was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. It was a tight shirt, as you could see her bra figure perfectly.

Also there was a small opening in the middle of the shirt, that exposed the top of her bosoms, and a small portion of her bra was shown at the bottom of the opening.

It was tied with old looking orange brown sting, about a centimeter thick; going threw the silver rings in the opening of her shirt.

She had her blonde hair, in a pony tail, wrapped in a scrounge with a small 1 and a half centimeter thick strand of hair going down the front of her face. She also had on white high heels that shined.

"You would be Leon I presume?" She asked while he stared at her.

She sounded at least 25; she had a sharp voice, although she looked around 19.

"Who are you?" Leon asked "And yes, my name is Leon, how did you know?"

"My name is Sherry Wesker, the daughter of Albert Wesker." She said again in her sharp voice.

Leon's eyes burst open; this was the women's voice from his dream. Also he noticed why she sounded so familiar.

"Sherry!" Leon burst out. 'Sherry Birkin is that you?"

"Birkin? No I presume you got my name wrong. I said Sherry Wesker, not Sherry Birkin," She said with her sharp voice.

"No I know that is you, what did he do to you?" Leon started "You are the daughter of William Birkin"

"William Birkin… That sounds so… Familiar…" She gripped her head, and fell to her knees as though something was happening to her brain.

She then took her hands off her head, and looked up sharply.

"Well I must say, if you thought my little act might have been truth, then you need to set everything aside." She started "I don't even know you, all I know of you is that I am supposed to catch you. Because you were brought into my wonderful trap because of Ada."

"Ada… So this was just a trap to get me and Ashley?" He said starting to get mad " Your telling me Ada, was just using me all along"

"No no, I don't think you get it." She started out "She may be working for my father, but I was just using her as much as he is."

"Where did you take her then." Leon asked

"To be honest with you, I don't like you, so you'll find out yourself"

She walked up to him, and punches him in the chest, which in turned cause him to fly into the wall, leaving behind a crack in it, from the force, and he was knocked out.

* * *

25 minutes earlier

* * *

Sherry took out her Desert Eagle, and pointed it at Ada's head. She then ripped the bag off Ada's head.

"Gift from my father" She said softly

Ada quickly looked up into the barrel of Sherry's gun. She saw a bullet enter the hole at the end of it. Meaning she had just taken the safety off.

Ada tried to move her arms from behind her back to noticed how tight the bar was bent around.

"Hope you know that this bar isn't going to stop me." She said, looking up.

"What do you think the gun is for?" She said coldly.

Ada gave a quick smile, as she jumped up from her knee's and threw her hands under her legs as she popped her shoulders out of there sockets.

In the same quick motion, she brought her heel up to the bottom of the gun, and kicked it out of place.

She landed down with a thud, as she popped both shoulders back into place, her arms, now in front of he chest.

The gun was still in the air, and Sherry quickly grabbing it, pointed it back at Ada.

"Nice try" She said with a smile

"Very" Ada replied back with a smile of her own.

Sherry pulled the trigger to find that her safety was back on.

"Shit" She uttered

Ada quickly jumped onto her feet, and with a quick force broke the bar around her hands. She put her hand on the gun and twisted it towards Sherry.

Sherry then countered using her other hand and punching Ada in the face. Ada pulled on the gun and brings Sherry closer to her, and kneed her in the stomach.

Sherry bent forward and brought her left foot upward, and smashed it into Ada's face, in a sort of cartwheel move.

Ada let go of Sherry, and Sherry used the quick point, to drop to the ground and caught herself with her hands, and did a spinning kick dropping Ada to the ground.

Sherry then pointed the gun once again at Ada, who was now on the ground.

"Pretty good, but I guess I'll let my cleaners finish you off, so I don't have to do all the work." Sherry said

She exited the room, as six Ganado's dressed in black came in. Some holding weapons such as knives, or they just used their fists.

One of them ran up and grabbed Ada from the ground, and started choking her. Ada felt short of breath, and tried to get out of his grip.

She then noticed it; the finger nestled between her bosoms. She got her right hand, and fought the not being able to breath, and grabbed the finger, and stabbed the Ganado in the eye.

A mixture of eye goop and blood trickled out of the eye socket. He then let go of her, and clasped his hand over his eye. As blood leaked freely from the wound, and dropped to the floor.

He looked up his other red eye glowing hot red, as he went after her again along with the others joining him.

She kicked him in the face, leaving a gash on the top of his forehead from her heel. He backed up a few steps the charged at them again, the rest right beside him now.

Ada quickly backed up and backed into the wall. She then jumped up, and used her left foot to kick off the wall, and right into the center of the head, of the one with the missing eye.

His head, and part of his spinal cord flew off his shoulders and onto the floor, his body dropping to the floor.

She quickly did a spinning heel kick when she landed, and kicked one of the Ganado's in the chest. He flew across the room, and smashed into wall, leaving a gash against the wall.

There was a wet crack noise when he landed against the wall, meaning he broke something, basically, he was dead.

One of them, slashed his knife at her, and she reclined backwards, down far enough to avoid the slice.

He grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, and twisted his hand, and in the process it detached from his body.

She pulled the knife from the hand, and whacked the closest Ganado in the head, sending him back a few steps.

She took the knife, and stabbed the armless Ganado in the head. She took the knife out, and quickly slashed the throat of the Ganado behind her.

She took a stance as the last of them approached her. The door opened up and in came Sherry with a platinum gun in her hand.

She aimed at Ada and shot, the noise had suppression to it, as what she shot entered Ada's back.

It was only a tranquilizer she noticed as she pulled it out of her back. She looked over at Sherry, and dropped to the floor, now unconscious.

"You guys" She said pointing at the others. "Put her with the blonde, and clean this place up."

* * *

Present

* * *

Sherry dumped Leon's limp body next to the unconscious Ada and Ashley. 


	8. 7:Delusive

How did everyone like the last chapter? Thank you to all, I want to at least have around 50 reviews before chapter 14,lol. After this chapter I'm going to have over 10,000 words right as much as some do in their chapters. I know that, but there enjoyable (I hope) and I'm back to at least a chapter a day, at least all my chapters are over 1000 words each except the first chapter. Which, in turn, was 2000; wait, I'm babbling a lot about nothing, aren't I? Well, with that, I'm continuing on with chapter 7! Never actually thought I would get a story this far. Too bad this damn site gets rid of my lines, lol; I need to put those in when I submit the story now, lol. Also, I apologize that sometimes my stories have like errors and stuff. But, who liked the Sherry thing? Lol, I don't know what in me possessed me to put her in this, but since Wesker 'did' kidnap Sherry, no one exactly knew what happened to her. Also, she's around 19 in the story, because she was 13 in RE2 so 6 years later. Lol yea, ok I'm going to stop my rant now. Enjoy

* * *

Leon stumbled into consciousness as the truck he was thrown in hit a bump. He tried to move his hands from behind his back but he noticed it was in handcuffs.

He saw Ada and Sherry, lying on the ground next to him. There hands also in handcuffs. He decided to leave them alone as he sat up and put his back against the wall.

He put his backhand into his pocket and pulled out a key that unlocks the handcuffs, and fidgeted trying to get the key in the hole so he could free himself.

After a few minutes he finally got the key into the hole. He freed his left hand, then took the key into that hand and now could see the hole due to his hands now being in the front of him.

He checked the handcuffs, but found that the hole seemed to have been melted over.

"Damnit" He thought out loud noticing he would have to have this new fashion design over his wrist.

He went over to Ada and Ashley, and unlocked both their handcuffs. Then tried waking them up. They woke up after a while finally, as Ashley had a small puddle of drool in front of her.

"Wonder what she was dreaming about" Leon thought to himself.

They woke up and held their heads for a minute trying to wear off the effects of the tranquilizers. Ada got up first, followed by Ashley.

"What happened" Were the first words Ashley said when she awoke from her sleep fully.

"Well it seems were all got trapped and are now being taken to where I was going anyways" Ada said

"Where is that?" Leon asked

"To Wesker" Ada let out

"Why were you taking us there?" Leon asked

"Well because I had to get you guys to him safely, but it seems that that bitch doesn't want us to get there" She answered

"Wait…" Leon started " Wesker sent Sherry to get us, he was just using you Ada"

"How are you sure of this" Ada asked

"I don't know, but It's hard to explain but, don't trust Wesker as much as you do, ok?" Leon answered

"Ok, ok, I don't get the point of this though" Ada said

"I think we should get off the truck" Ashley broke in

"Why?" Ada asked

"Because you 'do' know they might be trying to kill us and stuff, but anyways, I hear cars behind us, we should at least get out and get and commandeer one of those, to see what they do with the truck" Ashley answered

"Ok, well how do you expect we get out of here?" Ada asked.

Leon and Ashley looked strait at Ada for a minute.

"What?" She started "Oh, you want 'me' to get us out, ok but, Leon, you owe me" She winked and walked towards the door.

The handle was locked so she pulled at it until it ripped off, leaving a hole in the door. She kept the handle in her hand and she kicked the door open.

Just as Ashley said, there were two cars behind them, and now the passengers of each car had their eyes on Ada.

"I'll be right back," Ada said towards Leon and Ashley as she jumped off the back of the truck.

She landed with a thud, on the left car; she stared at the driver of the car, her eyes meeting his red-hot eyes staring at her.

She took the hand and slammed it against the window, shattering it, she then pointed the sharp broken end at the driver and slammed it towards him.

He grabbed it, and he tried to hold it back but it was useless, she was too strong for him, and it slipped threw his hands and into his neck.

Blood poured out, and as the car started loosing control, she looked and saw there was no passenger in the car to her right.

She jumped, but she was so quick at doing so you couldn't see her movements. She landed on the roof on the right car, and slammed her elbow into the passenger window.

It shattered, and she worked her way inside, she didn't have the handle anymore since, it was still in the neck of the Ganado on the last car; which had veered off somewhere.

When she sat in the passenger seat, the Ganado took his right hand and slammed it around her neck, trying to push the back of her neck into the broken pieces of glass; still sticking out of the window.

She grabbed his arm with her left hand, and took her right fist, and slammed it onto his elbow, as the bone stuck threw the place where it should be.

The Ganado contracted his hand and swiftly, she brought her left leg up and slammed him into the door. She managed to get the heel of her high heels on the handle of the door, and opened it.

She tried kicking the Ganado out but he grabbed with his left hand onto the handle above him. She kicked the arm holding onto it and it detached itself from the shoulder as he then fell out.

The car worked its way off the road, and Ada jumped into the driver seat, and controlled the car back onto the road.

She drove the car behind the open truck and she took her right foot and kicked the windshield out. She then motioned for Leon and Ashley to jump on.

Ashley went first, and she landed with a thud on the car, and she scratched herself on the broken pieces of glass on the hood.

She pulled herself inside the car, and made her way into the back seat. Then Leon jumped on, and awkwardly made his way inside the cars passenger seat.

When they were finally all in the car, and settled in place. Ada followed the truck for what seemed like an eternity until it finally turned into a facility where there was a gate surrounding the whole facility.

The gates had electrical barbed wire on the top of it and you could spot land mine traps all around the edges of the road.

The gate opened up and the truck and the pursuing car made there way inside. The facility was huge and had two large twenty-foot doors at the entrance.

The truck and following car drove inside. The inside was well lit since the whole top of the ceiling was just a light in whole.

Although the roof seemed to be at least 50 feet up, there were containers everywhere, with also other buildings with very dimmed windows on them.

It seemed that it was where they were probably pulling off their experiments. There were people with machine guns walking around, and stared at the car for a while, noticing the damage done to it.

Either way, they made it to a back area, which was gray and seemed to be a parking lot. They followed the truck more, and noticed it finally had stopped.

Two men with large axes stepped out and went towards the back of the van. They didn't notice the car, but they noticed that the two large doors on the back of the door were open.

They looked in the back and noticed that no one was in there. Leon looked at them and noticed they might spread an alarm about this.

"I'll go take care of them," Leon said, stepping out of the car.

"Ok" Both women passengers said at the same time.

Both Ganado's stepped out from the back of the truck and started for a small doorway. Leon crept up behind one of them swiftly; making sure his footsteps weren't heard.

Then one of the turned around, swinging his axe, and Leon ducked to the ground just missing it. He kicked the one Ganado in the stomach, and by the time the other one had already turned around.

Leon jumped up, and the Ganado swung his axe. Leon made a swift dodge movement to the right and grabbed went behind him and grabbed his neck.

He broke the Ganados neck with a 'crunch' sound, and the other one just now stood up. Leon let the limp body fall to the floor and prepared for the attack.

The Ganado swung his axe at Leon's head, but Leon grabbed his arm, and lifted over the Ganado's head and around his back, where he stabbed it into the Ganado's back.

It severed the spinal cord, and paralyzed the Ganado, he left him there to die, and he motioned for Ada and Ashley to follow.

He jogged over to the doorway, and opened it. He looked into the dark room, and checked the wall to the right of the door for a light switch.

He found it, and turned it on while still looking ahead, when he noticed he was looking at a bullet enter the barrel of a Desert Eagle.


	9. 8:The breath of the enemy

30 Reviews, yay thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them I'll take into consideration the longer chapters. Maybe. But enjoy this chapter; I'll just leave you with a quote

* * *

"After Life there is no death, there is darkness, no light, there is no god, and there is just the pale look of how your life was wasted, but maybe there is something in your life that was done that was important, so, are you going to be going to the light; or the eternal darkness of the abyss?"

* * *

It originally was, 'After Life there is no death' but I thought of the rest, lol. Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

The Desert Eagle's barrel, rested on Leon's forehead, the cold metal sending shivers down his spine. While the possessor of the weapon was unknown as Leon's eyes were fixed on the bullet staring at him.

"Leon" Ashley said running up to why he was just standing in the doorway

She saw that a man with blonde hair, and in dark sunglasses, held a weapon to Leon's head.

"Weskie, what are you doing to Leon?" She asked nervously

There was no response from his as he only focused on Leon's pale blue eyes.

"Weskie, Weskie, what are you doing? I thought you were nice," Ashley cried out

"Don't you ever, call me that again, you little bitch." Wesker replied coldly

"Who are you calling a bitch? Why are you acting like this" She started "Weskie, Weskie, stop it please before you hurt him"

Leon felt the cold metal of the gun tremble against his forehead.

"What did I tell you" Wesker paused " Do I need to show you threw my actions, of what to not call me."

"Weskie! Stop playing around please" Ashley cried out.

All she heard next was a loud shot erupt threw the room. Blood was thrown onto the wall, and Leon fell to the floor.

"Leon!" She cried running to him.

"I'm o.k." Leon said threw gritted teeth. He was holding his arm, and blood pour out of the wound, revealing muscle tissue scattered through out the inside.

Wesker went to the wall wear the blood had been splattered onto, and wiped some onto his glove. He went over to Ashley and smeared it threw her hair as he combed it.

She was too trembled in fear as to what might happen to her and Leon.

"Now what did I tell you, little Ashley?" He said smoothly, as he wiped the blood through her hair. "I told you never to call me Weskie again, and see what happens? Shall I aim higher next time?"

"Leave… her… alone… Weskie" Leon said, snatching the pistol out of Wesker's hand.

He laughed, loudly and coldly. "You really think pointing a gun at me is going to do any good? Go ahead and try to shoot me," He said, smirking at Leon, the rest of his facial expression hidden behind his glasses.

"Fine" Leon said, pulling the trigger.

The power of the gun was heard throughout the room, as the bullet made its way towards Wesker's head. But it ended up hitting the wall further back in the room as it seemed Wesker disappeared.

"What the?" Leon asked seeing the hole in the wall.

Wesker appeared in front of Leon's eyes, as he saw himself staring at the red eyes, glowing behind the sunglasses.

"Told you, that you could try. But it didn't do any good as I am to fast and powerful for you"

Wesker put his hand around Leon's neck and pulled him upward off the ground. Dangling him 3 feet for the ground.

Leon kicked his legs and tried to pry Wesker's hands off, but he was too powerful. Ashley stood up and tried to punch Wesker in the back of the head, because she didn't want to watch Leon die.

Wesker grabbed Ashley's fist with his left hand, with out look back, and he threw her over his head, and into a table on the other side of the room.

There was too much pain in Ashley's body to stand up at the moment. But there was no need to as Ada put a gun to the back of Wesker's head.

" Put him down, now" She said coolly, but by those words Leon slipped into unconsciousness.

Wesker let Leon's limp body fall to the floor as he turned around and faced the front of Ada's gun.

"You know what we had agreed to" She said to him

"I'm beginning to think you have grown too attached to this man. More then what you tell 'me' at least." Wesker said calmly

"Maybe your right." Ada started. "But then again, maybe you aren't.

"Well, I'll trust you enough to take Leon to a cell, and patch up his arm, will you? I'll handle the girl." The last few words, made their way towards Ashley with a burning desire of death now written on her forehead.

"I'm fucked" Ashley mumbled.

Leon had taught her how to fight a bit. But she knows she won't be able to handle Wesker by herself.

"Fine, try not to hurt her too much. Ok?" Ada asked Wesker

"I'll try." Wesker said, cracking his knuckles.

Ashley didn't know what to do as she heard a door close slowly.

"Now where are you; darling?" Wesker called around the room. "Oh that's right, your still where I threw you."

Ashley knew she had to do something, so she stood up and looked towards his direction and at the sunglasses on his face, hiding all emotions, and never leaving his face.

"Ah, so you weren't asleep after all. Oh yes I almost forgot" Wesker paused, "The name 'Weskie' is not what you should be calling me. Yes you have called me that name before, but since you haven't heard yet," I'll tell you. You can refer to it, as 'my other half' Basically something I cant control. The other half being more, how should I say this, 'sincere' and, actually, doesn't know much of my existence. He can't watch me he can't control me. He has no idea of what I have done. Yet, I, on the other hand, I cant control him, but I can watch. Lets say you would like to rather run into him then me."

Wesker started moving slowly across the room, towards Ashley, who was trembling and started to back up. She had nowhere to go.

The other door was blocked since she knew she could not get passed him him, and there were no other doors in the room.

She backed up into a corner Wesker getting closer to her. She stopped in the corner, her back against the wall she stood in place.

Wesker was about a foot away from her as he stopped right before her. He took off his glasses revealing his red eyes. Showing pain, sorrow, loss, anger, and fear, all in them.

They were solid red eyes, all emotions mixed into a solid look. He lifted his hand up and slid his thumb down her right cheek.

"You have such a beautiful face, you would make a good specimen on the experimental data we have with a new virus." He said coldly.

Her eyes widened in fear, and she heard the last words come out. A gentle breeze grazed her right cheek, which caught her attention.

She looked to her right and saw a bookcase, angled enough so that she saw some of the books on shelf. But one thing caught her attention.

The little crack exposing light that seemed to have been coming from another room, her eyes widened more, as she knew this was her way to escape.

She looked back into Wesker's eyes, as he examined her.

"You want to turn me into a fucking monster?" She said, the fear shown in her voice.

He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I wouldn't call it, turning you into a monster, I would call it, turning you into something…beautiful. A changed in what we are today, a new world, full of our creations." He said towards her

"Well just to let you know, its not going to start with me." She let out, the fear now gone from her voice, as now it was only filled with anger.

With all her strength she kicked Wesker in the one place she hoped even 'he' felt pain. She figured she was right.

Tears welt up into Weskers eyes, as the force of the kick, punctured threw his nerve system. He grabbed onto the area that had been kicked and dropped onto his knees.

Ashley took one of the books and walked up to Wesker. She started pounding him on the top of the head while saying threw her teeth. "This…is…what…happens…when…you…fuck…with…a…bitch" Her last words coming out as she smacked the book in the front of the face. Causing him to collapse backwards.

She ran over to the bookshelf and squeezed her little fingers in the crack on the right side, showing the light. She pulled all she could as the bookshelf opened up like a door, revealed a hallway.

She quickly ran in and pulled the bookcase shut behind her. Leaving Wesker lying on his back in the next room.

Wesker stood up onto his feet and muttered towards the bookcase.

"You'll pay for that, you fucking slut." As he limped over to the bookcase.


	10. 9:Unknown

35 Reviews, Yay, I'd like to thank all my reviewers for your reviews.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been sick, I've been to the

Doctor, and now, I need to go get a damn 3-hour thing to test if I have

This certain disease shit, which runs in my family. But I'm finally able

To write again, and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. So… I don't know blah…

-Cyram

* * *

Ashley ran down the hallway as fast as her feet could take her, her stockings making swift noises as she ran across the black marble floor.

There were many doors, but Ashley was in too much of a panic to try any of them. She saw that she was about half way threw the hallway when she stopped dead in her tracks.

The bookcase slammed shut from the direction she came from. She turned around and looked in the direction from which it had occurred.

She saw nothing but an empty hallway. So she started off on a job and began to run again down the hallway.

"I have to try one of these doors at least" Ashley thought out loud threw her pants of tiredness.

One door caught her eye. It had a golden border and was platinum in the area around the border. Followed by a picture of a horsewomen goddess holding something up that glowed.

She stopped and decided to try that one, hoping it would lead somewhere to help her in her escape. She stepped near the door, her stocking covered feet scraping the floor.

Her hand trembled toward the doorknob and she felt the cool metal of the golden knob touching her hand. She slowly, turned it, noticing it wasn't locked.

It made a loud –click- noise when she turned the doorknob all the way. She then started to try to push the door open with her left hand.

It began to creek open slowly; the light from the hallway, breaking threw the thick blackness of the dark room.

She felt the cold air of the room engulf her face. Relieving the trickles of sweat dropping off of her face as she approached inside a room.

She searched the wall to her left with her left arm, checking for a light switch, and as she had hoped for, she found it.

She saw a man standing in the middle of the room. He seemed drunk and was waving side to side. He appeared to be moaning to himself.

"Hello?" Ashley asked, her mouth trembling in fear, as she stepped fully inside the room.

It was then that she noticed a piece of rotting flesh fall off the back of the mans head, and fell onto the floor as it sank into the ground.

"Omg" Ashley sad covering her mouth and backing up to the door.

She quickly backed to the open door, only to have it swing shut with a loud crash, as a click could be heard from the other side.

"Hahahaha" Wesker laughed from the other side of the door.

"Weskie!" Ashley screamed at the door. "What is this THING?"

"Oh just an old reminder from Leon's days, I hope you have fun." He replied swiftly as he then walked down the hall and his footsteps could be heard echoing around the hallway. "Have fun" Was all Ashley heard next from him.

It seemed as the in succession with Wesker's leave the man turned around and faced Ashley, his whitish black hair whisking in front of his face.

He stared Ashley with eyes that could only be described as 'filled with fire'.

"No, No, what are you?" Ashley asked backing up against the cold stonewall.

He looked at her for a few more seconds before he bent his arms toward his face and slammed them back to where there were, as his hands flew off and 3 spikes came out of his hands.

"Oh shit," Ashley said, now trembling more with fear.

She noticed a door at the other end of the room, yet the only thing blocking her was this man who she described as a… 'Monster'

He lunged forward at her his right hand contracted next to his head, as he was ready to drive it into Ashley's face.

He threw his hand forward and Ashley ducked as the Monsters hand sliced forward and directly into the stonewall above Ashley's blood riddled hair.

Although it appears that his claws got stuck into the wall as he rapped his left hand around his right and started pulling at the hand.

His blood filled roars now filling the room. Ashley saw this as her chance, as she quickly rolled out of his way and ran towards the wooden door on the other end of the room.

She turned the knob quickly and pulled open the door quickly, but she got one last glance back at the monster as she saw him slice his right hand off.

His blood poured onto the wall as he turned towards her. While threw the blood another hand emerged looking exactly like the he previously had.

Her eyes widened as she quickly ran in the next room and pulled the door shut. She quickly glanced around her new surrounding. It was a normal bedroom, as it seemed.

The carpet on the floor was a dark red, and there were two green lamps on top of small wooden cabinets that stood at each side of the bed with flower sheets.

Ashley was wordless as to why it was here, but she brushed it off when she saw her new way of escape. A… vent.

She quickly bolted across the carpet as she ran towards the part of the room that had a vent wide enough to fit her.

It was in place by four screws that seemed to be put in loosely. She didn't think, she just wrapped her small fingers around one of the screws and turned it until it was off.

It was almost too easy and took her around 7 seconds to complete.

"Its like they want me here" Ashley thought out loud grabbing one of the cabinets and throwing the light off as she put in beneath the vent and climbed in.

She heard the door smash open behind her as she quickly crawled her way threw the warm vents and went to where she had to no clue as to what she was going to do, or where she was going to end up.

She just needed to… escape.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter folks, but I wanted to get this chapter done before the bell rang, so I typed it as quickly as I possibly could, but it should at least hold you on till I finish with the next chapter…. Whenever that is. Well I'll be posting again soon  


	11. 10:Fears

40 Reviews, YaY, well anywho, I thought I would like to give some shout outs to some people: P

* * *

Luna-Starr—Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story I also enjoy reading yours. Oh man I got an idea of what to do from your story. You'll see what I mean. ;)

* * *

Eddy—Thanks for hoping I don't have the disease, I hope I don't have it either, and yea, I write this during school, since this is usually the only time I have free time.

* * *

Fallen Angel-2009—Yea I hope Ashley will be fine too, lol, yea I don't know what to do with that yet, I'm still thinking about it, it'll just flow out when I write this chapter though.

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy–ec-rud—Lol, thanks for enjoying he story thus far, and To the Leon and Ashley get together thing, someone I know keeps going like, MAKE LEON AND ASHLEY DO IT, lol, but I don't know what I am going to do with all of this and stuff, we'll all see (even me) as time goes by.

* * *

Aightmtx—lol, I didn't know my storyline was that good, lol, I don't know, but aren't you glad I had you read it? Lol, and get unhooked off the file I sent you, lol.

* * *

Deathbyhugs—Also another thank you for reading the story, yea I'm just doing what I can with the time I have to write this all for you to enjoy.

* * *

I would probably go off on every reviewer but I do not have the time to do so, and I have some work to do in this class too, so if you see like, and the hypo materialisms fusion of the bio organic cells, blah, and stuff like that, tell me, since I might accidentally have it in here other then put it on my work, so I might have some of my story on my work… Hope that doesn't happen… anywho enjoy!

* * *

Well I couldn't finish my story yesterday so it's on a new day, and I have more ideas. Lol

Leon shuffled in his sleep is the cold cement of the floor stuck to his face. The feel of it began to awaken him.

He slowly began to open his eyes to notice he could barely see the room he was in, and his vision was blurry.

He shook off the tiredness that still immersed him as he felt the pain in his arm as it stung threw his nerves and into his brain.

He grunted and sat against the wall to the place where Wesker had shoot him. It was wrapped in one of those white stretchy cloth-like things. (Yea I suck with names of things, so eat me, but if anyone can remember the name of things I forgot, tell me, lol)

It also seemed that the skin underneath the bandage thing was tightened, meaning that someone has stitched up the bullet wound.

The pain started to fade away as Leon grew more and more awake, so he pressed his back against the wall and stood up.

His legs seemed to be asleep though, and he could barely see, but it seems as though his vision was back to normal.

He decided to check around the room he was in, so he limped himself around the room, one hand on the wall, so he could tell how large the area of the room was, and also to search for a light switch.

After about 20 seconds, he turned 2 corners in the room, and tripped over what seemed to be a large box fixated around the back wall.

He lifted his head up and rolled around and positioned his head to look at the box he tripped over. It was a silverish (Omg the computer just corrected that with silverfish… how odd…)

There was a handle on the top of it and what seemed to be a small opened padlock surrounding the lock coming from the top.

He got on his knees and grabbed the box, and took the padlock off, and opened the box. Out of the darkness he noticed a silver flashlight.

He grabbed that first and turned it on to look inside the rest of the box. He found his handgun along with all of his clips, which totaled to 5, in the box.

There was also a small note at the bottom beneath the gun and clips. He saw the kiss mark on the paper and knew whom it was from.

He slowly read the note with the help of his flashlight

"Leon, sorry that I had to put you in here, but here is your gun and ammo.

Watch out though for when the lights in the room come on. But you

Should be able to handle yourself. Oh, and about Ashley, we don't know

Much about where she is, we think Wesker's other half tried to do something

To her, but we don't know too much about it, but were hoping she's ok, since

Wesker seems to have some pain in a certain 'area' but we don't know much

Beyond that, we just hope that you're ok, because, before Wesker got control

Of his body again he set a security system in your room, to go off soon after

You wake up, as it sets a proximity timer once your movement is noticed.

But these are to help you out on what happens, you should be ok with these

But I don't know what exactly he set on to you, but its one of the experimental

Subjects. But he didn't tell me much about it, but once and if you kill it, search

Search for Ashley, and get out of here, I have much to tell you, but I have to

Stay here for a while.

Ada

When Leon finished the letter he crumpled it up and threw it behind him.

"So I wonder what it is that Wesker set on me… It's going to suck when I find out" Leon though out loud.

He felt something wet on his shoulder, as he put his hand to find slimy saliva as when he contracted his hand to his face the saliva stretched over to it.

He wiped it on his shirt, and he suddenly became even more nervous, as he heard heavy breathing coming from behind him.

He slowly started to turn his head, as the breathing grew louder. He could feel his heart pulsing in his chest wildly as he turned his head all the way around.

He looked into glowing red eyes when the lights turned on; they glowed down from the ceiling and onto Leon and whatever was in the room.

Leon stared right into his reflection on silver teeth, shining the light off them as well. As more saliva came from the mouth.

* * *

Ashley found herself squeezing through the small vents as she just got her feet through the opening. The vent was glowing in certain places as light went threw the opened parts of vents.

She slowly began her crawl forward in the vent. Hearing the sound of the Monsters bloody roars from behind her.

She pressed forward threw the hot vent; more sweat dripping off her body, and on through out the vent. She saw different types of monsters in what seemed to be experimental room.

All of them monstrous looking with distorted features of them all, she watched in one of the openings one of the monsters impaling one of the scientists in the chest with his hand, through the tube he was in.

The scientist had been jotting down test results as now his blood poured all over the monsters hands as the monster withdrew what looked like the scientists heart and brought it to his mouth.

The scientist dropped to the floor, and Ashley looked away and continued her crawl not being able to take in the rest of what was happening.

She crawled for what seemed like a half an hour and she was just going to drop in the next room she saw. But that's when a certain voice caught her attention.

" What they don't know I did, hmph, if only she knew what I set on Leon," Said a cold voice that seemed pretty close.

Ashley looked down to discover two blondes in the room below her. She immediately recognized the one of them as Wesker.

But the other, some lady, she had never seen before. She decided to listen in on their conversation. So she got in a comfortable position making the least noise as possible and listened in.

"Well father… you haven't even told 'me' what you sent on the both of them" Said the lady smoothly

"Father? Wesker has a child? Hah, who the hell would go on him?" Ashley asked herself in a whisper.

"Well Sherry, because the last time I saw you it was my other self, the demeanor of my soul."

"So that's her name… Sherry? What a crappy ass name" Ashley laughed to herself

"Hmph, well father, wouldn't it be nice of you to inform me of them?" Sherry asked him

"Well I suppose you 'should' know, so I'll tell you what they are first of all"

"Go on" Sherry told him

Wesker stared at her for a second then continued on what he was saying.

"Well I have one sent out on Leon, and one sent out on Ashley, both of them are experimental subjects of what happens when you submerge the –las plagas- in the T-Virus and then inject it into a host" He paused "Usually a different transformation occurs each time, but I have names for the one that Ashley and Leon have encountered. Ashley's the name is 'Fluemos' (flu-aye-mose-) It was injected into Gregory Taylor, and it appears that when he smells fresh meat he'll transform his hands into iron like claws, but the bad thing is, he has bad vision and cannot regenerate" He paused again" Now Leon's, the one I sent on him is 'Nomilaye' (Nom-I-lay) Now, the hosts name is Sherry Smith, and what happened with her is, She grew long platinum like teeth, and has 5 platinum like claws, like 'Fluemos' She will eat the flesh of the person, and she 'does' have regenerative powers."

"Well… any word on if Leon or the loud mouth survived." Sherry asked him

"Ashley seemed to get away from hers, as intended, but Leon is meeting his right…. Now" Wesker said, pushing a button attached to his belt.

Ashley had a feeling like Wesker knew of her presence there, as he looked up at her part and smiled.

"It appears the 'loud mouth' is right above us" Wesker smirked

Ashley felt her heart plummet to the ground as she heard those words.

"Why don't you come and join us Ashley?" Wesker called up to the vent.

Ashley was too afraid to respond to him.

"Fine, have it your way" Wesker said pushing another button on his belt.

The vent beneath Ashley's frozen body dropped, and with it, dropped the fearful Ashley, onto the carpeted floor.

"Hello again Ms. Graham" Wesker said looking over her.

* * *

There done with the chapter, how'd you like? It took me two days, it would be A LOT longer but the bells going to ring in 5 minutes, so I'll put the ideas in the next chapter, and yes Luna, that's where I'm going to use the idea I got from you. This was a pretty long chapter if you asked me. I hope you enjoyed! 


	12. 11:Help

43 Reviews, grrr, Review more, lol

The shout outs… Again, lol

* * *

Eddy—Well thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope you enjoy reading all of the fic.

* * *

Fallen Angel-2009—More Wesker lovers. Everyone loves Wesker, lol.

* * *

Deathbyhugs—Thanks for your review, I read your story, its really good. Oh if your teacher doesn't allow you on the Internet… Like my sub does… All you do is, Open up any word document. Get on the Internet and make the window really really small. Then copy the story you want to read, and paste it onto the word program. I do it every time my sub is here.

* * *

Luna-Starr—Lol, I know you haven't reviewed yet but I want to fix a typo that I'm too lazy to go back and fix. I meant, I got an idea from your review, lol

* * *

Here is a quick thing on about my thing so far. I still haven't been to the hospital for the test And I'm going to try to write another chapter over the weekend. Today for History, I have to teach a subject to the class Sucks so bad. Ok. That's my rant.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

One more quick thing, When I do these things () its basically Authors notes. Tell me how it works. Ok, maybe I got it from Luna, but err. Here is me telling you I got the idea from Luna (from her story) ok

* * *

"Hello Wesker" Ashley said, limply standing up.

"Good to see you survived, although you can thank 'me' for that" Wesker said looking over at her.

"All the better" Ashley said, now at her full height

(Which wasn't really tall, but anyways)

"So you know, I knew you would end up here" Wesker said starting to walk up to Ashley

"Why would you want 'me' here" Ashley asked him

He was within five feet of her, when he paused.

"Its really something of payback, and the fact that you would make a 'lovely' specimen.

"Like that fucker that attacked me?" Ashley asked. "No thank-you 'really' I'd rather you just kill me then you turning me into a freak.

Ashley didn't know why, but she felt a sudden sense of boldness in her, when she was around Wesker.

"Ah, were becoming a little less scared now 'aren't' we?" Wesker continued his five-foot walk and stopped right in front of Ashley, as he looked down on her.

(Yea Wesker is really tall from her view)

He looked into her eyes, and saw no fear in them. So he turned around and walked up to Sherry.

He whispered to her.

"You know what to do," He said exiting the room.

Sherry looked strait ahead of her at Ashley. She gave a quick smile and looked away.

"'Who' are you?" Ashley asked her

Sherry looked at her again, and gave her another smile.

"I, as you heard, am the daughter of Albert Wesker, hence, why I call him father" Sherry said looking at her again.

Ashley remembered Leon talking about a girl name Sherry once, before this all happened.

"Do you happen to know Leon?" Ashley asked

For once Sherry looked at her and didn't look away.

"I…don't know, when I was talking with him earlier, it seemed that I had some connection with him, that I couldn't describe, that's the main reason why I didn't kill him" Sherry paused "I don't know why, but I just cant… remember 'anything' before the accident.

Ashley noticed the fall in her voice at Sherry's last word.

"What accident?" Ashley asked hoping for a reply.

"Nothing that concerns you" Sherry answered quickly.

For some reason now, Ashley noticed Sherry looking more childish then previously.

"Oh I cant do this, I'll have to send 'them' in" Sherry said walking towards the door. But she stopped right when her hand was on the handle.

She turned around and walked up to Ashley. Sherry then took her gun from the holster and held it out to Ashley.

"I hope you know how you use this" Sherry said turning around, and opening the door and walking out and Ashley heard from the distance. "Send them in"

"BUT I DON'T" Ashley called out to Sherry who had closed the door behind her.

Ashley looked at the heavy piece of metal in her hands. She had only seen Leon use a gun before, yet she wasn't really paying attention.

The door opened and Ashley looked up hoping to see Sherry again. But all she did see people she knew, well if you 'could' call them people. Ganado's

There were three of them, they were bare handed, and they walked in and looked at her for a moment. They started to run at Ashley.

Ashley raised the gun at the Ganado in the middle and pulled the trigger. Only to notice nothing happened exactly.

Ashley turned the gun to the right and brought it to her face, and whimpered. She aimed the gun, and tried again, for nothing happened again.

(Take the safety off)

She turned the gun, around and around, looking for a way to shoot the gun, but she couldn't find it, not actually seeing it done before.

(Take the safety off)

The Ganado's slowed to a walk now and were now within 10 feet of her, as Ashley pulled the trigger over and over again.

(Take the damn safety off)

Finally when they were within 7 feet of her. She noticed it shining brightly. The safety; she quickly pulled back on the safety and aimed the gun again at the middle Ganado.

"HAHA You guys can suck on th…" Ashley stopped mid sentence as the clip that was in the gun fell out of the bottom of the gun.

Again, Ashley whimpered. So she panicked and threw the gun at the middle Ganado as the force of it sent him flying back and onto the ground.

"Yay" She started "AHHH" She said noticing they were now reaching their hands out to grab her. She quickly ran to the right of her and jumped over a desk.

She landed hard on the carpet and she turned around and watch them run to the desk, the third Ganado just getting up off the ground.

'Ahh, shit" Ashley thought out loud.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I want this in, and the bell is about to ring. I hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

New chapter soon… Hopefully 


	13. 12:Leon and the Nomilaye

53 Reviews, Yay, and as you all know, its time for the shout outs. : P

* * *

Deathbyhugs—First I must say; you have a good story, the plot is intriguing and the story itself is good.

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy-ec-rud—Yea, first I must say, sorry for holding you back from finishing your story, but I thank you for loving mine all the same. I don't know how I would do with romances, so I don't know what I should do with Leon and Ashley.

* * *

Eddy—Isn't it great to feel loved? Lol, but here's yet another shout out to you, yea with the bells timing I have to leave people in cliffhangers sometimes, so… sorry. : ( lol. And thank you for reading and loving the story.

* * *

Luna-Starr—Yea she is a natural blonde don't forget,lol, for some women the blonde thing Is true, and I'm pretty sure its for Ashley. Thanks for saying you liked me interacting with it, I only got it from you : ). Thank you for loving my story too. I feel so loved and influenced to write another part when this is done. Yet that is a long ways away.

* * *

CyramSux—Ren I'm going to hurt you. Yea this is someone I know who hasn't read the story and is complaining that is too long.lol, yea hes dumb.

* * *

Shakahnna—I bow down to you. You are like a god to me, I am currently also reading your story, and I love it so much, I really think you should publish it when you are done with it. And this is a recommendation for other people to read your story. I hope you enjoy this story (if you read it) when you are done with RE4. I got so many ideas from you, and this is me saying where I got some ideas from, so don't think I am a thief. (I.E. Double personality, the name Weskie, stuff like that)

* * *

I had a damn report to do over the weekend, yet I didn't finish it, and it is due today. But I didn't bring it and I don't give a fuck, lol, he can give me the F for it. Ok, actually I did it and my printer ran out of ink. Coughthatswhatimtellinghimcough (wow the computer didn't correct that)

* * *

Anywho, ONTO CHAPTER uhhh TWELVE

* * *

Leon quickly backed up away from the monster, as it gave a loud roar that echoed throughout the whole room, making its shrieking cry even louder.

Leon backed up into poles that were coming from the floor; the poles were attached to the ceiling as they rode along the back wall. They probably were water pipes.

The monster gave another roar and charged at Leon, Leon quickly lifted his gun up and raised it up and pointed it at the monsters head.

He fired 3 bullets; one ripping threw the jaw, another, the left half of her head, and the third, right in his right eye.

(From Leons point of view)

The monsters jaw flew off leaving its long tounge to start dropping to the floor. A chunk of the left side of her head flew off, and some of the back half of his head burt off.

(Again this is all from Leons point of view, so its Leons left, not the monsters left)

As blood and brain matter flew over the room. The monster gave another roar, and put its huge hands over her head.

The huge platinum claws slowly made there way into the hand again, as the monster again roared as blood poured out from its mouth and the tongue flew around lifelessly.

The monster stopped roaring as it slowly removed its hand from over its head, as it revealed the full ugly face, that had been there previously. It had… regenerated.

"What the fuck?" Leon thought out loud

The monster quickly withdrew its claws and it charged at Leon. It swiped its long arm at Leon, but Leon quickly jumped to the right, and finished with a roll.

The monsters hand, slashed the three pipes coming from the wall water vapor quickly erupted from the pipes and engulfed the monster in smoke.

The black shiny skin of the monster, could be seen through the smoke, as it wrapped its hand around one of the pipes and pulled it off the wall, concrete still attached on one end of the pipe.

The monster quickly charged at Leon who was on the ground, and swung the end of the pipe with concrete down at him.

Leon quickly rolled over, just barely missing the edge of the concrete. The concrete flew off, and the end of the pipe bent, as it left a crack in the concrete floor.

The monster flipped the pipe around, and lifted it above his head, and brought it down towards Leon. Leon quickly rolled out of the way, as the pipe pierced the floor, and went above a foot into the cement.

The monster couldn't pull it out so it brought out the platinum claws again, as it did another roar and showed its humongus platinum teeth.

(Just think of baraka from Mortal Kombat: Deception)

Leon quickly aimed his gun at the chest of the monster, and shot three more bullets into her chest, right underneeth the monsters bosoms.

(I just got the oddest picture of Alexia in my head…)

The bullets left three holes in her chest, as more blood poured out. But the skin quickly started to cover up the exposed hole.

And again, she was whole.

"Fuck me" Leon said as he quickly stood up and ran to the other end of the room. The monster quickly chasing right behind him.

Leon quickly ran to the other end of the room, and put his back up against the wall not knowing she was right behind him.

As soon as he put his back on the wall, five platinum claws pierced through the wall to his left, and the to his right.

The monster brought her face closer to his. Leon could see her mouth opening as she let out a blood hurteling roar.

Leon saw a long tounge slowly make its way out of her mouth, and approach Leons neck.

"Fuck me…Sideways" Leon said as the tongue got closer to his neck.

The monsters body was prest up against his, but Leon was able to turn his gun around in his right arm into the monsters lower chest.

He fired three bullets, and the monster screamed again, and retracted its tongue back into her mouth. Leon quickly took the split second and kicked her off of him.

He turned his gun and smacked her in the face with the butt of his gun. He gave her another kick to the chest and she backed up a few steps.

He then ran towards her, and jumped and when his body started lowering he used both of his legs force to kick into her left leg.

(Still his left)

The knee cap bent backwards and the bone broke through the skin. He landed right next to the right leg, and he brought his gun up and shot 2 bullets into the knee cap, demolishing it.

He punched her in the chest, so she flew off of him, Leon getting covered in hot crimson colored blood. She landed on the bent pole as it went through her chest.

Leon reloaded his gun and walked up to her. He put his foot on her chest, and stopped her from raising. He aimed his gun at her head.

"You're never getting me in that position again" Leon said towards her.

He fired the whole entire clip into her head, only to leave the stump on the her shoulders, as blood and brain matter flew around the area.

Leon reloaded his clip and started walking away, he saw a door that was number locked.

"How the fuck am is supposed to know the code?" Leon asked outloud to… someone

He heard shuffling noises coming from the back of the room, and he heard the blood hurtled roar of the monster.

"You got to be shitting me" Leon asked out loud.

* * *

Bells about to ring,lol 


	14. 13:Ashley's endulgment

55 Reviews…Scolds Reviewers lol Well now my shout outs are easier then, lol

First off I kept calling Nomilaye 'He', but it is a 'She' sorry bout the confusion on that last chapter.

Ok its only going to be one shout out now till this other review loads up.

* * *

Eddy—Yea sorry about the confusion last chapter, but thank you for reviewing.

* * *

Luna-Starr—Thank you so much for reviewing,lol. I just wanted to add a quick thank you in.

* * *

Ok, now on with the story

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley quickly scrambled backwards from behind the desk and put her back against the wall, she had no idea what she was going to do.

The stared at her behind the desk cowered against the wall. She looked around her onto the desk as to look for anything that could be used as a weapon.

She saw the lamp glowing brightly on the desk, as soon as the Ganado's made their way around the desk. She lunged her body forward onto the desk and picked it up off it.

A Ganado approached her and the others followed behind him. She raised the glass lamp over her head and brought it down onto his head.

The glass shattered into pieces but three long pieces of it, struck into his face, and entered his brain. Blood made their way threw the small spaces between the glass pieces, and flowed out, as his limp body dropped to the floor.

The two Ganado's stopped for a second and continued their walk to her. She backed up again, and into another wall, noticing the desk blocked her way from making a quick escaped.

One of the Ganado's made his way to her, and grabbed her around the neck, he lifted her up into the air, she kicking and screaming, trying to get her breath back, and for him to let her go.

She started slapping him in the face with her hand, but it didn't affect him in any way. The other Ganado just stood there watching.

She felt her breath leave her mouth, hard and raspy, she was going to die if she didn't get out of this. She struggled with him to lower down her arm.

She got it down low enough to grab the Atoms Apple sticking out of his neck. She dug her fingernails in around it and pulled as hard as she could.

She skin ripped open as she pulled the Atoms Apple out, and the Ganado dropped her immediately, and she landed on her feet.

Blood from his neck poured out onto her face and covered her, as the Ganado put his hands around his neck, and fell down to the floor.

The other Ganado charged after her, so she began to run to anywhere she could to avoid him, but she slipped in the fresh crimson colored blood that was on the floor.

The she tried to stand up but she kept slipping in blood, the Ganado started to lower himself so he could rip her head off.

He got on his knees and grabbed onto Ashley's legs. He pulled her across the pool of blood to in front of him, and went to put his hands around her neck.

She needed to get away so she kicked her foot free and kicked him, as hard as she could, in his nuts. But all he did was show a deathly smile and try to grab her neck again.

'Omg!" Ashley yelled out after her attempt failed.

She looked to the left and saw pieces of the broken lamp on the ground next to her. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pushed upward to keep him from getting closer to him.

She then quickly picked up a long sharp piece of broken glass with her left hand, and released her grip on his neck.

She quickly then slashed the glass piece at his neck and It dug in cleanly and stopped halfway. She was surprised he was still attacking towards her.

She dug the piece of more towards the right, now with the force of both hands. It went all the way threw his neck, and his head fell off his shoulders.

The head bounced off her chest and landed on the floor next to her. The body fell limply onto her chest, and blood squirted out of his neck.

The blood poured right onto Ashley's face, and completely indulged her already bloody. The blood poured continuously onto her face.

"OMG!" Ashley screamed as she threw his body off of her and stood up as blood dripped off her body. "OMG! EW, MY CLOTHS AND COMPLECTION ARE RUINED" Ashley continued yelling as she ran up to the body's and kicked them for ruining how she looked.

She then ran over to the door and opened it, to notice she was in a huge bedroom. Unlike the one she was in before, this one had a snow colored carpet.

Which she was getting blood all over; the walls were pained a golden color, and there was a huge bed at the far end with red silk curtaining around it.

She looked around the room, her footprints full of blood covering the floor. She found a bathroom, and she screamed in joy.

She ran in to find the room was decorated with gold pieces everywhere, the floor, the walls, sink, toilet, mirror, shower, everything.

She screamed when she saw the shower and she jumped in and quickly put it on because she wanted the blood off of her.

She didn't even take her cloths off, she just put the water on hot and scrubbed all the blood off her, and her hair, everywhere there was blood.

She soon stepped out of the shower and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was happy to see no blood on her, and she dried herself with a towel.

She walked out of the room and looked at her blood footprints on the floor. She then saw lots and lots of closets surrounding the entire room.

She was curious, and opened one of the double door closets. She found a site in there that made her scream. Her words were

"SHOES!"

* * *

Bell is about to ring, yea bad ending to a chapter,lol 


	15. 14:The Death Of Nomilaye

59 Reviews, Yay, sorry but no shout outs this time around, I want to get to work on my chapter, and today my sub Ms. Bitch is in, she's the one that if your on the internet, your going to I.S.S. such a bitch, but anywho its going to be hard submitting this chapter, damn, but here goes nothing

Enjoy

* * *

Ashley

Ashley lunged herself into the many, many, shoes and outfits that were in the closets.

(You can guess where he this is going, lol)

(Wow my teacher just sent 10 kids to ISS)

* * *

Leon

Leon heard the bloody roar getting louder, he quickly looked at the code lock again, he noticed it was numbered one through twenty-six and there was a note attached to it.

He ripped off the note and read it, it was another note from Ada, and it read:

Leon, if you're reading this then good

Ok the code lock above this note is

Very simple, it is basically like the

Letters of the alphabet but in number

Form. Basically it is like,

A equals one, B eqauls two

C equals three. The password

Is Wesker's first name Albert

I'd tell you the code but I don't

Have any time at the moment

I can hear them coming for me, so I'll

Leave you with this should be easy

Enough for you to get, just… watch out

When you get out of here, I fear they

Are trying to unleash something else

They have been working on, but

Anyways good-bye -Ada

Ada looked at the name Albert then back at the key code lock, he made some quick glances from one to the other.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know the code?" Leon said out loud, once again to no one in particular.

(Omg… the computer just corrected the 'am' with a 'is'… apparently the computer is trying to be gangster)

"A, b, c, uhhhh, damn" Leon mumbled out loud trying to figure out the code

So far he only had the code as 1, and he couldn't figure out the rest. He was interrupted again when he heard the monster make a very loud roar.

He quickly turned his attention towards that, and decided to check up on her. He slowly walked with his gun in hand, and he saw the monster lying in its pool of blood.

The pole still going threw its chest. He thought it would be stuck but apparently, he was wrong.

* * *

Ashley

"Shoes, Shoes, Shoes" Ashley hummed to herself as she was trying everything on in the closet.

* * *

Leon

The monster dug the claws on its feet into the cement, and free handedly began to rise. The pole ripping through the entire chest area and when she got to the top, her head was torn in half.

She got to a full stand, as the one half of her body connected itself back together, she then roared very loud again, as Leon began to tremble behind the corner he was at.

"Fuuuuck" He quickly said, as he ran back to the door.

(The computer corrected it with Fanuc, what the hell is that?)

He pressed every key on the thing hoping to get the code right. None of his dumb combinations were correct.

(Not too hard to figure out that Albert in numbers is 1,12,2,5,18,20)

He decided to go macho style and shoot the code thingy. But…. That didn't do anything, and now Leon couldn't get the door open since he broke the code thing.

"Oops" Leon said out loud

The monster quickly ran from the other side of the room to where Leon was, as Leon was still staring dumb foundedly at the code thing that he just shot.

The monster roared, which caught Leon's attention, and tried to slice him with its claws. Leon moved out of the way to in front of the door, as the monsters slash ripped the hole code thingy off the wall.

Leon put his back against the door, as it opened up, apparently, the monster that was brain dead could get the door open when Leon couldn't.

The brightness of the hallway blinded Leon, as he stumbled back and landed on his ass. The monster stood in the doorway and stared at Leon on the ground, and tilted her head.

She brought her hand back, but Leon quickly aimed his gun at her head and fired a bullet into it. The bullet ripped the top half of her head off, as blood began to pour out of the wound.

But it stopped and Leon knew what that meant, so he quickly fired two shots into one of her legs, and he got up and ran aimlessly down the hallway.

* * *

Ashley

"OOOOH, THIS ONE IS PERFECT" Ashley said, looking at her self in the mirror. She was in knee high heels, and was in a white leather one piece that covered her from head to toe, except for the slit in the middle showing off a lot of cleavage.

(Yea I know it sounds like her special outfit from RE4)

She finished it off, with white leather gloves that opened at the end of her fingers.

"I love who ever closet this is," Ashley said out loud, still looking in the mirror. "OMG, LEON" She just remembered as she ran to the door, not before fixing her hair though.

When she opened the door, she was greeted to the sound of two bullets echoing through out the hallway.

"Umm… Never mind" Ashley said, running back into the room, and closing the door behind her.

She ran into the closet and hid herself under the many shoes and outfits.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall and become louder as they came closer to her.

"Please don't come in here, please don't come in here" Ashley whimpered softly.

She heard the door open and slam shut, as she heard soft footsteps enter the room.

"The bastard whoever that is" Ashley mumbled to herself.

She then heard a loud crashing noise, as the door was knocked off its hinges.

"Oh ma god… they better not come near me," Ashley said out loud.

She peeked though the small opening in the closet and saw Leon standing in the room.

"LEON!" Ashley yelled

Leon looked at her and then the closet then ripped open.

"AHHHH" Ashley screamed when she saw what it was.

(Ok, now i'm home andi'm going to finish the chapter)

"ASHLEY RUN" Leon yelled as he aim his gun at Nomilaye

"Right" Ashley said nodding her head

Leon shot a bullet into Nomilaye's head , blood popping out along with some of the head towards Ashley. She jumped out of the way of the blood.

"HEY DONT MESS UP THE SHOES!" Ashley yelled at him, not noticing Nomilaye was alive.

"Ashley run!" Leon yelled at her again

"Why? You killed it di..." Ashley started but the monster's roar interupted her.

A chill ran up her spine when she heard it, she ran off to the only room you can think of...the bathroom.

She turned her head when Leon started firing his gun again, and noticed the hand of Nomilaye punch him as he flew into the wall, leaving behind a dent.

"LEON!" Ashley screamed

She didnt want him to die so she ran over towards the two. She was hoping Nomilaye didnt notice her... but... the leather thing sorta made her noticible.

Nomilaye turned around and faced her and quickly and before Ashley could even blink she was pinned up against the wall.

She stared into the eyes of Nomilaye, her eyes filled with fear, Nomilaye opened her mouth, and revealed a long tongue traveling towards Ashley's neck.

"LEON HELP!" Ashley screamed

(That line is so overused by her)

She got no reply, she took it he was knocked out. She stared into the eyes of Nomilaye again. The tongue now close to her neck.

"You is one 'ugly'... 'mother'...'fucker'" Ashley said as she spit into Nomilaye's face.

She didnt know why but Nomilaye quickly withdrew from her and covered her face. Ashley was wondering what caused it.

Nomilaye raised her head again, to reveal blood pouring out of her face... but... it didnt heal.

"omg" Ashley said outloud noticing Nomilaye draw her platinum claws out.

Ashley ran down the hallway into the bathroom and closed the door, only to have it smack wide open again.

Nomilaye made her way slowly towards Ashley. Ashley backed up into the shower. Blood still running off of Nomilaye's face.

Ashley quickly looked to her right, noting the thing to turn the shower on, and the shower head type thing that was like attached to what was like a metal hose and the shower head on the end.

(yes i suck with descriptions still. the like portable shower head thingy)

Ashley looked at Nomilaye walking closer to her the platinum claws shining in the light, blood still running down her face.

Ashley suddenly got and idea and jumped and turned the shower on, and aimed the portable shower hose thing at Nomilaye.

Nomilaye gave one long loud roar as she started to melt to the floor.

"ITS THE FUCKING WIZARD OF OZZ!" Ashley called out for no aperrent reason.

Nomilaye melted to the floor, into a pool of reddish gray. Ashley got up off the ground and avoided walking into the muck as to not stain her cloths.

(What a prissy little bitch)

She finally got out of the bathroom, and ran down the hall to Leon. She quickly ran to him and checked to see if he was breathing.

He was..thankfully, so she started her game as to how to wake Leon up.

She yelled wake up into his ears for about 5 minutes, but that didnt work, so she continually started to slap him.

That didnt work either she she tugged on his hair started twisting his ankle, punched him in the stomach.

Her curiosity got the better of her, so she had to do a quick check.

(Yea, it's obvious what she checked... just...ew..lol)

Satisfied she stood up and kicked him as hard as she could in the nuts. That didnt work so she tried again.

She did this 10 more times and finally stopped.

(omg thats really got to hurt, shes wearing fucking heels)

She gave up and decided to try on some more cloths. She walked to the closet and screamed bloody murder.

All the contents in the closet were covered in Nomilayes blood.

"OMG... NO... WHY!" She started crying

(wow...)

She got over her twenty minute cry and picked up Leons gun. The she kicked him in the nuts again and walked to the door.

She decided to investigate the area. So she slowly opened the door holding Leons gun in her hand.

In succession with her opening the door she heard a roar, and a figure turned the corner.

She noticed soon what it was. The black hair, the claws... It it what attacked her in that one room earlier.

"oooh shit" Ashley said aiming the gun up, she was still in the opening of the doorway.

She pulled the trigger... but nothing happened.

"oh ma god" Ashley said looking over the gun "I forgot how to take the safety off"

(Idiot)

* * *

Ok the end of chapter 14, Yay, i hope you all enjoyed it. 

Yea i went a little over bored trying to be funny.

But i wanted to do it for what i am doing next.

Since there might not be too much things being funny

That much anymore. And the next chapters name is.

"Whose side are you on?"

As you can guess it will be a chapter full of surprises

And evil Cliff Hangers muahahaha...ok not funny

Review


	16. 15:Whose side are you on?

60 reviews, lol, anywho I cant use the Internet, Again, because yet again it is Miss. Bitch And I want to use the 50 minute period to its full extent of writing, so I wont have any Shout outs, once again.

* * *

But on with the story, Enjoy!

* * *

She looked down the hall at Fluemos, she was defenseless, if only Leon hadn't been such an idiot and taught her actually how to use a gun.

Then again, he probably didn't know anything like this would of happened. She turned her head around and looked at Leon.

She needed to protect 'him' for once, and she was going to do it one way or another. She looked back down the hall.

She noticed that Fluemos was no longer there. Fear entered through the nerves of her brain, as she didn't know where he was.

She needed to keep Fluemos away from Leon she walked slowly out the door, gun in hand, she raised it to be next to her head.

She held both of her hands on it, her knuckles turning white as she walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

(My sub is throwing a fit at the entire class)

She looked down the hallway in front of her, and to the right of her. She could feel her heart beating up into her throat.

Her breathing came out; you could hear the fear that engulfed her as her breathing was trembling. She decided go to the hallway in front of her.

This is where she saw Fluemos, and she wanted to make sure he didn't get to hurt anyone. She slowly walked down the hallway, her heels noise echoing through the hallway with each new step.

She made it to the end of the hallway where it turned left, as she slowly peeked her head around the corner just enough so that her right eye could see the hallway.

Some wet blonde strands of her hair fell in front of her eye, she swiped it back behind her ear, and looked down the hallway.

It was completely empty; she saw that there was an open door at the end of the hallway. She heard a mans scream come from it.

She rushed over to the door to see what was happening. She saw a man lying on the floor, blood all over his close as a fresh pool of his blood spread over the floor around him.

She saw Fluemos standing over his body, she saw Fluemos impale the man again lying down on the floor; he lifted the limp body upwards his blood squirting from the new holes.

Fluemos brought the limp mans neck close to his mouth. Then Fluemos opened his mouth revealing his large teeth, as he then bit down onto the dead mans neck.

Blood spilled out of his neck, as Fluemos ate more and more into his neck. Blood was going all over Fluemos's head and all over the floor.

Ashley wanted to look away because of the gruesome sight. More dark red fluid ran out of his neck as Fluemos ate more and more.

Ashley sat there and watched, frightened at what she was witnessing. Fluemos ate the entire area of the mans neck as his head dropped off his shoulders and onto the floor with a squish when it landed.

Ashley covered her mouth and held back wanting to vomit, as Fluemos drop the body off of his claws and impaled the head like it was a shiskabob.

Fluemos lifted the head up to his mouth, and opened his mouth even wider as he put the whole entire head in his mouth, and ate it, Ashley could hear the crunching noises as Fluemos chewed down on the head.

"Omg" Ashley said covering her mouth again.

When Fluemos was done he licked the blood off around his mouth. He then gave a huge roar, and put his hands in the air.

The roar grew louder and louder, as both of Fluemos's arms flew off as blood poured out of the empty sockets.

The rain of blood stopped as slowly, two larger arms emerged from within the meet, and made their way out.

Then came his legs, they popped off and Fluemos fell to the floor, a rain of blood following in succession to the fall.

Like the arms, two bigger legs now came from the sockets, and then his head popped off and the roaring stopped for a minute.

But she could hear it faintly come from Fluemos's body on the floor, as it grew louder and louder, until a new bigger and uglier head emerged.

Fluemos stood up as he roared louder as his torso began to seem to bubble and want to explode. His body increased inside; as he was now larger then he was before.

"Omg" Ashley let escape her lips.

The roaring stopped in succession with her saying the words. He then began to seem to sniff the air, and he then looked in her direction.

He gave a humongous roar when he saw her as he then started to charge at her, with each step his legs cracking the concrete floor below him.

Ashley ran away from the door as Fluemos swung his humongous arm at the doorway, and the area of the wall around it burst off.

A cloud of smoking debris came from behind Ashley, she quickly ran down the hallway. She ran faster when she heard Fluemos roar again.

She ran down the hallway from which she had originally came from, she saw the room that Leon was in was now open and she couldn't see Leon when she stopped to look in.

She heard the roar again, and she felt the ground shake from behind her, she didn't have time to worry about Leon now, because now she needed to worry about herself.

Fluemos charged at her as she ran down the hall as Fluemos struck at her when she was running but she barely missed his arm hitting her, as the doorway that she was looking through was smashed to bits.

* * *

Few minutes earlier

* * *

Leon woke up to the feeling of pain, he slowly woke up and it felt like his whole nervous system had been ruptered, he sat up quickly and leened to his right. 

He barfed all of his bile onto the floor. He couldnt move, he felt so much pain. He laid back down onto the ground and tried to steady his breathing.

He heard the door open up from one part of the room and he manage to get a glance at who it was.

"Ada?" He asked seing her red dress.

She walked over right next to him, as she smelled his puke that was fuming the air in the room.

"Hello Leon" Ada said coldly

"Ada are you alright?" Leon asked noticing her voiced sounded colder then usual.

She looked down at him and laughed.

"I'm fine, but.. you're not" Ada said pointing a platinum gun at Leons chest.

"Ada wha..." Leon didn't get to finish his sentence

Ada pulled the trigger of the gun she was holding in her hand. Leon didn't get to say anymore, as everything went black.

* * *

Told you i was going to leave you at a cliff hanger, hahaha

Ok shutting up.

Next chapter: Beyond Words


	17. 16:Beyond Words

63 Reviews, well since my sub is gone, its time for well-deserved shout outs.

* * *

Deathbyhugs—I just read your newest chapter to your story, and its good. Yea I thought some people would like Fluemos eating that guy. I see now why people leave other people off in cliffhangers; you can only truly know why once you do them, lol. But keep up the good work with your story.

* * *

Eddy—Hey, thanks for reviewing, you should get an account, lol. That way you can also write stories, and we can all read them. I'm pretty sure it will be good. Lol. Anywho, don't yah just love my cliffhangers? Lol.

* * *

Luna-Starr—Thanks for the review although write now you hopefully writing another chapter to your story. Although, it is your last chapter, which is really saddening, you have got to make a new story for resident evil. You are just so good at it. And as you know in RE there is always something that someone just 'conveniently' left there for you. Lol.

* * *

And aightmax you heard all my thanks I said to you on aim, lol. Besides that I thought people would be messaging me on aim. But…no, lol, all my messenger info is on my profile. So if you have one of them, message me, lol. 

Ok, on with the chapter, thanks for all of those who have been reading it, and I hope you all will continue with your generous reviews. I might even make a sequel to this when I am done, I don't know, lol. Also a friend of mine (Pen Name: BirdO) Is in the process of writing his own story. If any you are interested, read it when he puts it up, although he refuses to read the rest of mine, so he wont be reading my message towards him, damn you mark. Also Aightmax is 'supposedly' writing an RE story, but he's done one paragraph in three months, so I don't know, lol. Anywho.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley

* * *

Ashley ran down the hall away from the rampaging Fluemos. She could feel his thunderous feet crushing the ground behind her.

She ran faster when she saw a door at the end of the hall she could feel the quakes of the ground getting harder as she knew he was catching up to her.

She ran as fast as she could (As fast as a girl in high heels can go anyways) She just needed to get to the end of the hall.

The thundering behind her grew louder and louder, she was almost there, she was running out of breath, she just needed to make it.

She was within 10 feet of it she stretched out her hand and when she got there she turned the doorknob…but…it was locked.

She looked behind her; she knew she was going to die.

* * *

Leon

* * *

Leon awoke on a cold cement floor, his cloths were damp, and his head hurt like hell. He sat up holding his head; this is the second time today he woke up in a cold room.

It's only been a day since all this started? Funny how his life went to hell so quickly, it was something he didn't expect.

Sometime around yesterday he was sitting in his chair, eating a bagel. God he was still hungry, he couldn't stand to eat his own cooking, it was that bad.

He was surprised on how Ashley was able to gobble it all down like that. He had just recently barfed the bagel up, and now it lay on some bedroom floor.

Then it all came back to him… Ada.

"How could you have done this?" He asked to no one who even seems to care, because the room was completely empty. "How long am I going to be trapped in here?"

Yet again he asked no one who seemed to care, as he managed to get to his feet. He had to think about what happened; Ada's betrayal, yet again, he should of known.

This 'isn't' the first time she's ever done this, he should of known to not trust her but he was blinded by beauty, which can sometimes be more dangerous then the monsters in this place.

Then the lights flickered on and lit up the entire room. It was just concrete… A concrete box… He then heard the door open to the left of the room and he looked to see who it was.

It was Wesker…

"Hello Leon" Wesker said smoothly limping up to Leon.

(Apperantly he is still in pain)

"Wesker" Leon said, looking coldly at him.

"Still such hostility towards me" Wesker said walking in and closing the door behind him. "Well all I can say is i have answers, and you have questions"

"Dont you mean I have questions and you have answers?" Leon asked him

"Same difference" Wesker said taking his sunglasses off and walking up to Leon. "Now shoot"

"Shoot what?" Leon asked

"Shoot me with your questions" Wesker answered

"They're lethal?" Leon asked

Wesker replied with his fist as he punched Leon in the stomach sending him to the other side of the room.

Wesker conitnued to walk up to where Leon was stumbling to get up.

"Every time you try to be a smart ass, i will have to hurt you" Wesker said as Leon finally got up and caught his breath

"Now ask you're questions before i get impatient and just kill you" Wesker said coldly

"Ok, ok" Leon said standing in front of Wesker.

Leon was thinking about asking him about Ada, but he didnt.

"How is the president involved in all of this" Leon asked

"Ah, I was going to think you were going to ask about Ada, but that one surprised me" Wesker said raising his eyebrow.

"Well are you going to answer it?" Leon asked wanting to know

"Ok, your now 'ex-president' due to his death, was greatly involved in all of this. Before Ashley was born, Mr.Graham was one of our top researchers. He had a lot of power, but back then, Umbrellas funds werent too great since the government couldnt of given us as much money as they had hoped since it wasnt easy giving us too much money under the Presidents nose. But that changed when one of our other researchers Alias George, was elected President of the United States, we reseived alot of money then and we were quickly able to get our orginization together. We stationed in Raccoon City forest since it was a quiet place where not too many people would come snooping around. But about 2 years after the outbreak had occured, Alias was assinated. This is when we put in Graham, and our government back-up quickly got him elected." Wesker took a deep breath. He quickly gave us funding, but since we weren't able to receive too much results after 1998 we needed a new type of virus. Then Krasuer, your ex partner, discovered a secret location in Europe that seemed to have just what we needed. Graham quickly ordered Krauser to kidnap Ashley so he could quickly gain there trust. Then we sent you, our destraction, to their. Your survival was not of our care, but you served a nice cause since we were able to get the sample. Now we have something more powerful then before, and now it doesn't need to be injected into anyone too much, since the Ganado's can now infect dead things. As you witnessed at the meeting, that white puss you saw, was part of the parasite, you see, when we injected the T-Virus directly into the Parasite, it basically mated with its self, soon causing more parasites to come all with the same factor. The stuff that came out of that mans neck were eggs, and once the eggs hatch they spread to any dead thing around the area. Also when it is submerged in the T-Virus it creates something totally different when the egg is injected since, depending on the person genes, new monsters will form, all different, there is no equal. It is basically revolution."

Leon stood there for a minute listening to the babble that Wesker was talking about.

"What do you do now that you have unleashed it in the states" Leon asked.

Well now... Now we have total control.

* * *

Ashley

* * *

She backed up against the door as Fluemos thrusted his huge claws at Ashley, she quickly jumped to the small area givin to the right, as his hand peirced the Platinum of the door and was stuck again. 

Ashley looked at the gun in her hand, and their it was again, above the left side of the trigger, the safety. She quickly pulled it back and aimed the gun at his head.

She stood up and put it directly to the side of his head.

"So big yet so stupid" Ashley smiled as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 16, WOOHOO, I was confusing myself in Weskers talking bit. 

Now is Ashley going to finally be rid of Fluemos, or did she some how fuck up the situation again?

Find out in: Chapter 17, Death and Rebirth


	18. 17:Death and Rebirth

68 Reviews, Yay, I wonder if I can get about 100 reviews, lol. Guess what? My teacher finally got back. God it took him long enough. I still haven't been tested for anything, although, I was supposed to go again, I once again had to get it re-scheduled lol. But hey, at least you guys got another chapter, and, SHOUTOUTS. Lol

* * *

Eddy—Thanks for reviewing. You know; you 'should' get another account, and put up your stories so all of us can read. Honestly, I'm pretty interested in what you wrote. People will always hate cliffhangers, while I enjoy leaving you with them, lol

* * *

.Deathbyhugs—Hey, thanks for the review. I really like your story, its really good. But I see you picked up leaving people in cliffhangers. Lol. You know, I don't even know if Wesker can do that, maybe he just is having trouble now from what Ashley did. That, or he is impotent. You'll see what happens to Fluemos soon :D

* * *

Luna-Starr—It always happens, when I read my reviews, you always give me a laugh, lol. Ada will always betray Leon, you know, and I even made up a thing that was influenced by what I wrote, and also influenced by your story. You'll read it when I am done with the reviews. Well Ashley always seemed to in love with her fashion sense then fighting. Basically the sweater around her neck in RE4, I mean, holy shit, who is going to be interested in your fashion sense there? There more hiked up on killing you, and Leon is too busy getting a hard-on, on Ada to give a damn about you, Lol. Anywho thanks for the review, and I hope to see your new story soon.

* * *

Ashleymax—Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story. I hope you all enjoy the chapter I am about to write.

* * *

Saiyan Under Cover—Thanks for the review, lol. Hey you never know she might just be like you're ex best friend. Don't forget, after they just got out of a place where everyone wanted to kill her or create her into a monster. She's all hyped up about Leon giving her an orgasm, Lol. Wesker just might destroy us all. You never know ;) And of course I will continue.

(It tried correcting Saiyan with Asian….)

* * *

I'm probably going to start writing this in school and finish at home, which I recently have started doing. So anybody that is reading this in my school, like you, Coach Ward, the ends of the chapters are on the site. I saved that too, so just look for it, Lol. Ok.

* * *

Ok, now here is something I thought of, it was influenced by Luna-Starr's Infected with dumbness, and relates to my story.

* * *

"Leon. How many times have I betrayed you?"

"I don't know. I've lost count."

"Yet, you still fall for me every-time?"

"Yep"

"Why is that?"

"Because I am infected with dumbness…"

* * *

Lol, hope you enjoyed that short conversation between Ada and Leon. Lol, ok enough with this. Onto the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley pressed the gun up into Fluemos's head to find that the gun started piercing through his rotting flesh.

Ashley made sure she took off the safety correctly, and then waited a second, in fear that something might go wrong.

But Fluemos was almost free… So she quickly made up her mind, and pulled the trigger, hoping that her fears would go away.

But… with Ashley's luck, she was greeted with sound of a –click-… The safety was off but… She was out of ammo…

"Fuck me…" Ashley said with her eyes growing wide.

She took the gun off his head and threw it to the ground and ran off down the hall, Fluemos soon becoming free taking the door and some of the concrete itself off of the wall.

She bolted off down the hallway and turned the right when the hallway turned. She found herself going the opposite direction in succession to the direction she had been running a few minutes earlier.

She found herself running down death alley since the destruction that Fluemos had cause chasing her, blocked her from getting any further.

She ran to the blockade nonetheless, hearing his loud thunderous footsteps coming from behind her. She didn't know what to do, she was trapped in the corner of the rubble, and she couldn't go anywhere.

"Leon where are you?" She asked out loud, hearing the footsteps grow closer, and closer, and closer…

* * *

Leon

* * *

"Satisfied?" Wesker asked Leon as he saw him staring at him with his eyelids opened widely

"Total control… What do you mean total control?" Leon asked him.

"Well soon all the people will fall victim to the Ganado's, and soon we will be able to control them all… Washington right now is isolated from anyone leaving or getting in," Wesker answered

"Then where are all the people?" Leon answered his own question when the words finished coming out of his mouth. "Wait… they all didn't turn into 'them' did they?

"Well, a few lucky ones were able to escape, but that was about it, they are somewhere underground, and are able to keep us away" Wesker said, answering Leon's new question.

Leon didn't know why, but he was growing very angry.

"All…. those people…" Leon said feeling the muscles in his arms pulse, as he curled his hands into fists.

Wesker smirked at Leon as he saw him looking as If he was getting ready to begin a fight with Wesker. Leon could feel himself getting angrier; he didn't know what to do.

It seems as though something had taken over him, as he threw his right fist towards Wesker's face. Wesker quickly moved his head as he grabbed onto Leon's arm, and drove it upwards and then pushed back.

Leon's shoulder popped cleanly out of the socket with a sentimental –crunch-. Wesker then let go of Leon's arm, as Leon made a gasp of pain and backed up a few steps.

Wesker then quickly took his right hand and delivered a blow into Leon's chest, and then quickly before Leon could contract out in pain he delivered another blow with his left.

Then he punched him with his right again, then his left, and then he repeated this one more time. The movement was so quick that Leon couldn't even move his left arm to the injured area, before Wesker Punched Leon in the face, flipping him over, and Leon landed flat onto the ground unconscious.

Wesker smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ashley

* * *

Fluemos was right in front of Ashley. Ashley squabbled there, too much in fear then to move. She saw him contract his right hand. But stopped, as his chest seemed to pulse.

The skin on his chest began to bulge out and stretch in the middle area, as something silver then tore threw the skin. Whatever it was slowly left the hole as his dark fluid poured out of his chest and onto the floor.

Then in a flash, the pain in his face left, as blood slowly made a ring around his neck.His head slowly popped off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

His body dropped to its knee's as a water fall of blood ruptured from the stump on his head, as the flow was so high it touchd the ceiling.

Soon the body fell to the floor, as the blood continued to flow out of the body. Ashley noticed the pool of blood make its way towards her.

She quickly screemed and got up and stepped onto a piece of the rubble to elevate her. She didnt want to get her new shoe's stained with blood after all.

She looked up for a second to see what caused Fluemos's death, but she only got a quickly glance of someone in a red dress disapeering behind the wall.

"Ada?" Ashley asked out loud.

She looked down again at the pool of blood that was underneat the rubble.

"Great" She started saying to herself "It looks like i am stuck here"

So she sat down onto another piece of the debris, and thought hard on how to get out.

* * *

Leon

* * *

Leon awoke caughing hard, as he spit some blood out of his mouth. He started to rise, when he noticed there was a terrible pain on his right arm. 

He then remembered Wesker had pulled it out of its socket, so he put his back against the wall, and broght his left hand over the top of his right shoulder.

He then pushed back at a 45 degree angle and felt the shoulder pop hurtfully back into place, with the same -crunch- it had made when it had been pulled out.

(I can pop my shoulder in and out of my socket easily, for some reason i can control it, weird aye? It freaks a lot of my friends out)

He held back his yelp as he breathed heavily threw his teeth as the pain slowly started to go away. He started to breath normaly again, as he then spit more blood out and wiped his lips with the back of his left hand.

The room was fairly lit, and it was the same one he had been in when he talked to Wesker. He then heard the door open and closed, so he looked up from the ground to see Wesker walking in.

"Just waking up I see? Well haven't you missed a lot, with your being uncouncess for 20 minutes" Wesker said walking in taking his gloves off his hands.

"What do you want?" Leon asked him

"I want to... how should i say this... 'test' you" Wesker answered him in a cold voice

"Test me? What the hell do you mean?" Leon asked him

"I dont mean a lot by it" Wesker turned his head so his right eye could see the door threw his sunglasses "Send them in" He said in the direction of the door.

The door opened up and 6 man jogged in, all holding M4's in there hands.

"This, Leon, is some of my finest security guards, yes they are human, so i hope you have fun" Wesker said as he turned around and walked out the door.

All the men pointed there guns at Leon so the lasers on there gun were all pointed at his chest.

"You move a finger and we'll shoot you" Gestered one of the men.

"Hmph" Leon laughed. "Hows about this one?" Leon said raising his right arm and sticking up his middle finger.

* * *

End of chapter 17! Dang i didnt think i would get this far, but hey, lol. I got a good idea for what to do in part 2 when this one is done. So i'm just wondering how long i should make this. Well, you'll find up. 

Will Ashley, ever get her dumb blonde ass to just take her shoes off if she cars about them that much, and walk across the blood, and then go into the room with the shower and wash her fucking feet?

Will Leon survive his encounter with the armed men? Or will he get shot for Non-Verbal expression.

Find out in... uhh... chapter 18... uh... lets see... Trinity


	19. 18:Trinity

71 Reviews, ok. I updated this before I posted it up, lol

* * *

Ok here are the lovely shout outs. Also sorry it took so long for this chapter, lol. Been busy. I think I was a little off for this chapter.. But, anyways, THIS FIC IS NEARING AN END. Just so you know, but, don't get your hopes up, there going to be a PART TWO. Don't know what to call it though. I already know how to end this one. But its not going to be many more chapters long. But enough of depressing you. SHOUTOUTS

* * *

Deathbyhugs—As usual, thanks for reviewing my story I read your newest chapter, and its good as I suspected. Anywho, yea I don't know how I ended up finding out how to dislocate my shoulder easily, I just remember the first time I did it, it hurt like a bitch, just like when you did it to your foot. Lol. Anywho Thanks for the shout out in your story too, I feel uh… how should I say it… Happy, lol. Anywho I'm going to stop my rant about thanking you and just get on with my story

* * *

Luna-starr–Thanks for the review, lol, thanks for thanking me for the conv. Lol. Anywho, yea Ashley should be shot, lol. Yea Wesker just loves kicking the shit out of Leon, lol.

* * *

Rebel–Ok... um... A little too impertinent toward Ada there? Besides, you never know what Ada is going to do till the last moment. ;)

* * *

Coach Ward, no I am not writing a book I'm just putting it on a site, lol. Ok on with chapter 18! I think… uh… yea ok I'm right…right?

* * *

Ashley sat on the piece of rubble as she stared down onto the body of Fluemos.

"Did he just have to have so much blood in him?" Ashley thought out loud

His blood dripped off of the ceiling and into his pool of blood making a small splash when it landed into the pool of the crimson colored liquid.

She was starting to go mental as she starting hitting her head on the concrete wall next to her, to see if she could knock herself out and wait till someone came to save her.

It resulted in a lot of pain throbbing into her skull as she held both of her hands onto her head and began to pout.

"Why do I have to be stuck here" Ashley began to pout a bit more

"You're such a baby, you know that?" Ashley heard a familiar voice say

She quickly releases her hands from her head and jumped up.

"Sherry?" She yelled when she saw who it was

"Been going through my stuff have you?" Sherry asked Ashley noticing what she was wearing

"Oh that closet was yours? I thought it was Wesker's" Ashley joked

"Wait a minute… Are "THOSE" my shoes?" Sherry began to make a serious tone. "You can go through my cloths, by no one, touches "MY" shoes"

Ashley bit down on her lower lip.

"Uh… sorry…" She said

"I was just playing with you. Damn kid, you're older then me and you act like such a child," Sherry said giving her a smile

Ashley grunted as she sat back down on her piece of rubble.

"Why are you still sitting there? Just walk across the damn blood, its not going to kill you" Sherry said to her

"Oh, yes it will!" Ashley yelled at her

"Where's gun?" Sherry asked randomly

Ashley thought for a minute

"I lost it…" She pouted to her

"You lost it… How did you lose it?" She started "You lost 'my' favorite gun, when I gave it to you and it saved your life!'

"Actually… It didn't…" Ashley said to her

"You didn't use it… Do you even know how to shoot?" Sherry questionably asked her

"No…" Ashley admitted

* * *

Leon

* * *

"I moved a finger, why aren't you shooting? Actually to be more accurate, I moved a finger, 'and' a hand, and I still seem to be fine… Why is that?"

He got no reply from the six men with M4Al's he just got there laser sites now aimed at his head.

"Fine have it your way then" Leon said

He quickly ducked down, as then men immediately started firing at where his head had been. He rolled onto the floor and quickly jumped up and ran to the left, as he had more bullets sent towards him.

The firing suddenly stopped as had ran out of there 30 bullet clips.

"Fuck..." Said one of the men

Leon quickly took his open chance and jumped up and kicked one of the men in the chest, as the men quickly fell to the floor.

The other five guards quickly took there knifes out of the holders of there vests. Leon took a few steps back from them against the wall as the knocked down guard stood up.

Five of the guards started to inch close to him, but the one that was starting to get up stopped them.

"I want to kill this bastard my self" the guard said.

He took his knife out slowly and pointed it at Leon.

"I hope you know, but I'm the best knife man on this team, and your smart ass moves aren't going to save you for shit now"

Leon readied himself for the attack as the guard charged at Leon and brought his knife down towards him.

Leon grabbed the guards hand and quickly bent his wrist around as he twisted the mans hand so it was pointing to him.

Leon shoved it into the guard as blood quickly began to come out of his stomach. Leon took the knife out and held it in his hand as he let the man fall to the floor.

He pointed the knife at the five guards.

"Try me" Leon said while blood dripped off the knife he was holding.

The five guards quickly ran at him. Leon jumped up and kicked one in the face as he began his descent to the ground as his knife flew up into the air.

Leon quickly grabbed the knife and brought it down on the guards neck. He quickly noticed someone charging at him so he did a spin to dodge there attack and quickly struck the back of his neck with the knife.

He quickly pulled the knife out and kicked the man in front of him in the knee. The man fell to the ground as his knee bone was completely kicked out.

The last two standing looked at each other, then back to Leon. They got into there attack phase, knifes at the ready.

They charged at Leon as Leon then backed up two or three steps. They both slashed their knifes at him at the same time, as Leon grabbed onto there hands quickly and pulled them forward.

Before they could react he twisted the wrists around and made them stabs themselves in the head. There blood quickly squirting out as they fell to the floor.

Leon dropped his knife and walked to the door and looked back to see the last two alive men. He decided to leave them there as he walked out of the room into the bright hallway.

* * *

Ashley

* * *

Sherry had carried Ashley across the pool of blood after countless seconds of Sherry hearing Ashley's screams.

Sherry plopped Ashley on her ass onto the stone floor as she started to walk away. Sherry turned around and looked at Ashley.

"Happy?" Sherry asked

"Mhmm" Ashley said getting up and holding onto her now sore buttocks.

Sherry walked a little further as she took a necklace off that was under her shirt. She threw it to Ashley who missed it.

Ashley scrabbled to pick it up and saw Sherry's picture along with her name on it, also with a bar code on the bottom. It also read, -Umbrella Top Researcher-

"Umbrella? So that's what this place is for?" Ashley said reading the tag.

Sherry stared at her, wondering how she could still be alive yet still be so damn stupid.

"Yes" Sherry answered "Now follow me"

Sherry didn't know why, but she felt a need from another source that she needed to protect Ashley. Not just because Wesker needed her.

Could it be something that has to do with that Leon guy? Sherry asked herself walking through the hallway.

Ashley scurried after her as she turned the corner and saw Sherry throw aside the rubble that was near the doorway at the end, and she walked through.

"BUT THAT'S ALL DUSTY AND STUFF!" Ashley yelled after her

"TROT YOUR LITTLE ASS THROUGH THERE BEFORE I LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Ashley heard Sherry yell back.

Ashley sighed as she then ran after Sherry.

* * *

Back to the room where Leon left.

* * *

The soldiers left on the floor, keeping down the urge to scream, as there life fluid spread more into the dark pool of it around them.

There breathing grew short, they felt there life leaving them, but even for a dead man, certain things can catch your mind.

The wall on the other side of the room smashed open, as more darkness poured into the room. A huge shadowy figure soon entered the room.

It walked farther in as both men screamed when they saw what it was...

But there screams didn't last long...

OK that was the end of chapter 18!

What is the thing that came into the room?

* * *

Will Sherry end up shooting the annoying Ashley in the head?

Will Leon ever keep himself from getting his ass kicked or kicking ass?

Fiind out in CHAPTER 19: Discovery's of Pain and Sorrow


	20. 19:Discoveries of Pain and Sorrow

82 Reviews, YaY! Well now guess what, its SHOUT OUT time. Lol

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy-ec-rud–Thanks for the review. Yea I would give Wesker the finger too but, lol. He'd probably brake my finger off. But once again thanks for your nice review.

* * *

Eddy–Lol I wouldn't say I waited till you reviewed, Lol, anywho Thanks for reviewing and yea I left it like that so you would complain, but I think your going to complain soon. lol. Anywho thanks for the review again.

* * *

Piccolo Chick–Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews Yea I had a feeling they didn't live there but I didn't care lol I didn't know how else to put it. Maybe they let him stay there since he saved there daughter, I DON'T KNOW, lol But again thanks for nice reviews and I'm just hoping you enjoy the rest.

* * *

KhasKlwn–Thanks for the reviews, I must thank you for reading it all in one shot and loving it. You don't know how it feels to get such good reviews from everyone, and thank you all again for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

Luna-Starr–Thanks for the review. LOl, I had a feeling you would try to tell Sherry that, lol. You're the second person who has asked me if Sherry will regain her memory You know... if you i.m. on AIM or MSN or YAHOO I would tell you, lol.

* * *

Aightmax–Thanks for the review, I never knew this would inspire movies lol. A flask falling... You are perverted, lol. For anyone wondering why is because he's also imagining Ashley picking it up. Still enjoyable but, uhy. And Yes a second part. It will have more characters in it, and as someone told me too, some romance, but not too much basically. I think, I don't know, time will tell

* * *

Deathbyhugs–Lol, thanks for the review. Yes Ashley is Prissy lol, I'd walk through the damn blood, then again I am a guy, lol. Good to see your updating your story soon! Yea I knew some people would get a laugh out of Sherry finding out Ashley was wearing her shoes.

* * *

Wildbill2003–This is someone I know, don't mind if his review seems a bit off centered.

* * *

Oh and before I forget. Read all of Break The Silence's stories. There all really good and she needs some reviews, so read hers too. And also Read Shakahnaa's story, its really good, and really long. Read all of their's and you love them all. Also, read Luna–Starr's stories and Deathbyhugs' stories, OK. GOOD REVIEW THEM TOO, lol.

* * *

I'm sick today and I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO lol I read all I needed to read for today and now its onto writing chapter 19! I hope you all enjoy and I hope you all review :winks:

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Ashley quickly caught up with Sherry. Although Sherry would of rather just left her there where she was. 

"Stop...Moving... So...Quickly!" Ashley said in between breaths as she panted her way to Sherry.

"It's not my fault you must complain about everything every 2 seconds" Sherry laugher to her.

"Well maybe if you stopped moving so quickly I wouldn't complain" Ashley said at her in annoyance

"That only proves my point that you always complain" Sherry said smiling back at Ashley when she looked behind her.

* * *

Leon

* * *

Leon quickly left the room and ran down the hallway that was in front of him. He didn't know why he was stupid enough to leave the knife back in the room. 

It was his only weapon, but he didn't feel like going back. He went onward through the hallway Finally finding a door at the end of it.

He quickly ran up to it but it opened when he got near it.

"Must be an automatic door" Leon thought out loud

He quickly walked through as he looked around the new hallway. It was just the same as the last. There was a doorway at the end of it so he ran to the end of the hallway quickly.

Yet again it was another automatic door. He walked through and found he was in another identical hallway.

He ran to the end and went through the automatic door, yet again it was another identical hallway.

"What the fuck?" Leon asked out loud.

* * *

Ashley

* * *

"ASHLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!" Sherry yelled at Ashley noticing she wasn't behind her 

"I"M TYING MY SHOE" Ashley yelled back at her

"FIRST OF ALL, YOU MEAN 'MY' SHOE, SECOND, THEY DON'T HAVE LACES" Sherry yelled back at her

"OH OKAY" Ashley yelled back

She got up from her squatting position and ran to Sherry

"I should do the world a favor and shoot you" Sherry said to Ashley

"But you don't have a gun" Ashley said to her

"I can still rip your head off" Sherry said back

"Shutting up" Ashley finally said

Good, now follow me.

* * *

Leon

* * *

He had been running down the same identical halls for around five minutes. 

"When will it end?" Leon asked through his pants when he stopped for a bit.

He sat down for a minute and he knew he was too far ahead to go back. He looked ahead of him. He starred at the door and noticed instead that it was gold instead of silver.

He quickly got up and began running at it with full speed, he came closer and closer. He finally believed it was the last one as he ran as fast as he could towards it.

Too bad though it wasn't an automatic door and he didn't notice the doorknob on it. He crashed face first into the door way and bounced off it and onto the floor where he now lay on his back.

* * *

Ashley

* * *

Sherry swiftly moved her way around the facility halls as Ashley did her best to follow her since she didn't want to continue being yelled at. 

They stepped into a large room that had the usual overhead lights but there were also computers all around the room and there was a large tank in the middle of the room but there was nothing in it except some kind of watery liquid.

"What's in that?" Ashley asked pointing to the tank.

"That? Oh that has the Plagas in it along with the virus inside it, Wesker is thinking of dumping it in the ocean" Sherry answered her

"The ocean? Why the fuck?" Ashley asked her

"Well along with infecting all the creatures inside it, it will also be evaporated and rained down as it slowly makes its way all over the world" Sherry answered

"Sherry Birkin do you know just exactly what that is going to do?" Ashley said looking her in the eyes.

"William" Some women's voice said in Sherry's head.

"William are you ok?" The same voice rang through her head.

"WILLIAM!" The voiced screamed inside her mind.

"Are you ok?" The voiced echoed through her head as it broke her out of her trance. She looked down to see Ashley standing in front of her.

"What... Oh yea I'm fine" Sherry said getting the voices out of her head. "Lets get going"

"Ok' Ashley replied back

They started running to the door at the other end of the room when the wall above the computers smashed open. They turned to see a huge monster walk in.

It's heart was on the outside of its chest, and one of its eyes were missing. Ashley noticed it to be the one she saw impale the scientist earlier.

"So one of you escaped huh?" Sherry said looking at him "Ashley get out of here... QUICKLY... I'll handle him"

"Ok" Ashley answered

Ashley quickly ran the rest of the way to the exit of the room and she quickly pulled it open and ran out.

"I'll put you out of your misery" Sherry said towards the monster

The both then charged at each other.

* * *

Leon

* * *

Leon pushed him self up with both of his hands and held onto his hand. 

"Holy shit that hurt" He moaned out loud

The door in front of him opened and Leon looked up to see something he didn't to see.

"Nice of you to knock" Wesker said as he aimed his desert eagle at Leon's head.

* * *

Ohhhh Double cliff hanger. WHO HATES ME NOW, LOl 

Will Sherry survive the encounter with the monster?

Will Leon survive his encounter with Wesker.

What was Ashley doing when she said she was 'tying her shoes'?

Will Ashley be smart enough to find her way around the place?

And will my friend ever stop saying his story is so much better then mine will ever be when his is just completly dumb?

Find out in CHAPTER 20 Revolution.


	21. 20:Revolution

94 Reviews, YaY. How many of you are mad at me for not updating in so long? Hmmm I bet it's a lot tell me in your next reviews if you were, lol

It must be even worse after that double cliff hanger lol well this is the 7th time I have been rewriting this chapter. I had testing last week so I believe my ideas were off and I didn't want to leave you with a bad chapter.

So now I rewrite it, yet again, this time I know what to do and what I am going to do. I'll leave you with this though. The next chapter… Sadly is the last one before the Epilogue. Which will then start off part two.

I'm still debating with myself as of what to put in part 2. But I am not so sure yet. And keep the i.m.s coming. Lol. I also recently saw Alone in the Dark, if I haven't said this yet, and that movie sucked don't see it is all I can say.

Anyways, its time for the Shout-Outs Aha, I bet you all love these. Lol.

Wow Giving these shout outs alone is going to be like 1000 words, Lol. Ok I am only going to put shout outs for chapter 20, Lol, since it shortens my work since I want to get this chapter in; but thanks to the reviewers of the other chapters.

* * *

Kelli—Hey sorry to hear that you are grounded, but I like how you risked being caught just to read and review my story Thank you for that, although I hope I didn't get you in any trouble which wouldn't be a good thing to me.

* * *

DeathByHugs—Lol, I can agree with you there, except its never cold where I am, now if I still lived in New York, I might have something else to say. But what got me to write that part was an occurrence of two things, 1. Recently I ran into my door because I am that dumb. 2. Because looked at a sign on a door that said "Doors are not working" and I have the attention span of a pea so I continued walking… Yea… I'm dumb, lol. Sorry I haven't been on MsN but I have been writing and rewriting this damn chapter and I have also been a study freak about tests last week. Lol.

* * *

TheDoubler—Heh, lol, thanks for your review, I know everyone just hates my cliffhangers, and especially a double one, Lol.

* * *

Leon S. Kennedyecrud—Lol, didn't expect you to call him an ass, lol. And hey you never know who is going to survive when it's Wesker and somebody else. Hmmmm hehe. It just corrected Hmmmm with ham…. Ok then…

* * *

Aightmax—Lol, well I hope to give you a heart attack because you keep saying your level in that game is higher then mine :P lol. Well anywho, thanks for the review.

* * *

Eddy—Lol, everyone I know has been saying Jo or Joo, lol. I made the Double Cliffhanger just to spite you, Lol. Don't you just hate me, but love my story? Lol.

* * *

Luna Starr—Lol, at least I know I did that fight scene right, lol. I must've rewritten that thing like 10 times, lol. You'll find out soon enough if Sherry is infected with the G-Virus. Hehe. It's killing me that I haven't read your newest chapter of your story yet. But I have been trying to get all this stuff done first, lol.

* * *

Saiyan Under Cover—its ok I know how busy people can get at times, lol. Take a look at me, lol. Lol you guys actually do that? Lol, that seems awfully familiar with my sisters and me at times… Lol, except when we were young they would both get their plastic bats and start whacking me over the head with them, lol. I got them back though. You don't want to know my revenge, lol. And yes I am the youngest so when we were young they would always pick on me, lol. Except now I am a lot taller then them, lol.

* * *

Ok the reviews took up 700 words I was close lol.

Ok onto the story. )

And Bird, you still suck for saying my story sucks when you hardly read any of it. It's not like your going to read this though so: P I'm so evil… Speaking of that, last night my eyes were really evil looking, I don't know why but the outer most rings was blue then there was some brown. Then a large ring around the pupil was green and there were red veins leading to the pupil. It looked like the umbrella symbol a lot. It freaked me out a bit, lol. Then I watched Apocalypse for like the 100th time. Mostly because of Jill, lol. Shut up…

Enjoy!

* * *

Ashley quickly trotted down the new hallway that she came to after she went through the door from where Sherry was.

She tried not to think about it because she knew she would turn around and go back and get killed by what ever it was that Sherry was going to try to kill.

Although Ashley soon ran out of breath and stopped where she was and tried to catch her breath.

"Sherry…" Ashley mumbled actually thinking about her again.

She looked straight ahead of her and saw that there was a door at the end of the hallway and that there was also a turn halfway though the hallway so it was like the hallway was shaped like a T.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back to Sherry, but she also wanted to go forward and find Leon. Or Ada at least…

"Ok, maybe not Ada" Ashley said out loud as she gave a quick smirk at the thought of it.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard the door ahead of her slam shut. She quickly snapped her head up from staring at the floor and saw that there was about 5 Ganado's ahead of her.

"Choice time" Ashley said out loud.

* * *

Sherry

* * *

"So you're the revolution my father was talking about?" Sherry said looking at the monster. "It seems more like a step backwards other then a step forward in development"

Sherry quickly charged at the monster as he did the same. They were within 2 yards of each other when Sherry quickly ducked down and slid between his legs.

The leather of her cloths allowing her to slide easily. She quickly slid underneath him and got up into a roll and grabbed the gun that was under neath the leather of her pants and pointed it at the back of the monster.

He quickly turned around noticing she wasn't in front of him. He looked at her gun and back to her. He then let out a huge roar.

"This is a Desert Eagle that uses .44 rounds. I do hope you enjoy the present I have for you" Sherry said aiming the gun up at his head.

She fired three shots of her nine round clip into his head, but all she heard was the sound of the bullets hit the floor as he stood firm in place.

There was no sign of blood or any damage to his face. Sherry looked at him amazed at how he could take the powerful shot so easily.

He quickly slashed his arm at her head, and she quickly ducked under it. She quickly stood up and ran towards the hole that he used to enter the room.

She could hear his footsteps behind her as she ran into the dark room. She had no idea where she was although she had been living here as long as she could remember.

The lights in the room turned on as it seemed to be filled with noting but test tubes filled with experiments.

She heard the foot steps behind her cease so she looked over her should as she ran deeper into the room.

She stopped when she didn't see anything behind her.

"Where did he go?" Sherry asked looking around the room.

* * *

Ashley

* * *

Ashley quickly made a choice and ran down the unexplored hallway. She saw a door at the end of it and she quickly increase her speed to get to it.

After a few seconds of running she reached the door. She quickly wrapped her hands around the handle and started pulling on it.

It wouldn't open though, so she started panicking and pulled more frantically. She could hear footsteps quickly coming closer to her.

She quickly turned the handle a lot and pounded her fist onto the door. To find that it opened up the opposite way of the way she was pulling.

"Smart" She said quickly running in and closing the door behind her. Finding a lock on the knob of the door.

She quickly turned it and locked the bolt she saw on the upper part of the door. She quickly backed away and heard pounding soon occur on the door.

She quickly turned away from the door and noticed the room she was in was not as large as the others she had been in.

She saw a faint glow coming from the other side of the room, so she made her way through the darkness as the banging on the door echoed throughout the room.

She found the source of the light as she stared at hundreds of little screens on the wall. It seemed to be the feedback of all the surveillance cameras in the facility.

Ashley quickly searched the screens for Sherry, wanting to know if she was ok. She quickly caught a glimpse of her entering a hole in a wall as The Monster she saw earlier chased after her.

Ashley quickly looked at the next camera over to find that the screen was black. But it didn't seem to be off.

She looked below the screens. Where she found a bunch of buttons. And of course, she's Ashley, so she's nosey.

She randomly started flicking the switches and pushing the buttons. She soon saw all the screens go black.

"Oops, wrong one" She said pushing more buttons.

They all soon flickered to life, and it also revealed that all the screens that were black and had no light, now showed.

"Aha, I win!" Ashley said jumping up and down.

She looked back to the screen that was black earlier. She saw Sherry in a room with Experiments around it.

She saw Sherry turn around and she saw something walk up behind her. She saw her getting ready to slash her with his arm.

Ashley quickly gasped and looked around. She saw a microphone with a button on it. She quickly grabbed it and pushed the button.

"SHERRY GET DOWN!" Ashley yelled into the microphone not noticing it playing throughout the entire facility.

She didn't see what happened next as the door she came through burst open as five Ganados walked in.

"Not good" She said out loud.

* * *

Leon

* * *

Leon lifted up his head and got out of his sleep as noticed he was staring at a carpeted floor. He felt the pain in his arm again noticing his hands were tied up.

He also noticed his chest and his legs were roped up around a chair.

"What the hell?" Leon said looking up from the floor.

He looked over at a desk, the entire room was empty except the desk behind it with a large piece of metal attached to part of the wall behind it.

The desk had papers scattered over the front of it and some were onto the floor. There was no chair and the walls were painted a moldiesh grey.

There was a door over to the left of the desk and the was a small lamp hanging over head. There were no windows either.

The heat of the lamp cast down on his head. He soon heard the door open as he saw Wesker walk in.

"Wesker" Leon said in a weak voice.

"Up again I see, well you should be glad I haven't killed you yet" Wesker said smoothly.

"Let me guess, your nicer half stopped you?" Leon asked him

"Oh don't tell me you believed that rubbish, you have only been my pawn in a much bigger game" Wesker answered

"Oh? Let me guess, you're the queen?" Leon said smirking at Wesker.

"Hmph" Wesker said walking up to Leon and kicking him in the face.

Leon's chair fell backwards and smashed on the floor. Wesker raised his Desert Eagle up to Leon.

All the lights in the room shut off, and 3 gun shots quickly rang out through the room.

* * *

Woah 2122 words is the most I have ever put in a chapter, lol! Once again, sorry for the long wait. Too bad most of it went to the shout outs,lol

Is Leon still alive?

Is Ashley always going to be infected with dumbness?

Is Sherry going to avoid being ripped in half?

Fiiiind out in chapter 21: Is this the end of it all?


	22. 21:Is this the end of it all?

Damn download slowing my computer down! Ok, sorry about this, but there will sadly be no shout outs today. Also, sadly, this is the last chapter, and after this chapter it's the epilogue. But don't fret, I am getting all my ideas up for part 2! Which you may enjoy. I'll have to see how everything turns out. But anywho.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sherry get down!" Said Ashley's voice over the loud speaker.

The screaming echoed off the walls and made their way to Sherry. Sherry quickly ducked down and felt a rush of air pass over her head.

She quickly rolled forward and made a 180 degree turn when she stood up. She was looking at her fathers 'Revolution'

She quickly pointed her gun at where his heart should be. She was ready to pull the trigger If he made any movements.

But soon she saw something that surprised her. Blonde hair grew out of his bald, grey head. The color of the face turned into a slightly tanish white.

The face seemed a blur and he then sprouted cloths that were identical to Sherry's. The face came into full focus and Sherry noticed something.

He looked exactly like her.

* * *

Ashley

* * *

Ashley quickly stepped back noticing the controls were behind her. She soon heard a click as she noticed all the screens turned black again.

She quickly flipped the switch again and looked back towards the door. The Ganados weren't there anymore.

Ashley quickly hopped off the switches that she was sitting on. She started to slowly walk to the open door.

She quickly jumped back onto the switches when one Ganado ran in at her. She heard another clicking noise as the Loud speakers soon turned on.

"Self-Destruct system activated, please evacuate the building in 10 minutes" Said an automated ladies voice over the speaker.

The announcement then repeated but this time in Spanish. The Ganado stopped running when he heard the announcement.

Ashley quickly took this as a chance and ran out the door.

"Fuck me!" Dammit, why must I be so stupid" Ashley said as she ran down the hallway and took a right. "I got to find Leon and Sherry and get out of here" She said as she opened the door at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Sherry

* * *

Sherry's eyes widened when she found herself staring into an exact copy of her.

"What the hell?" Sherry asked astonished "Well now I see why my father loves you so much" She said in a smooth voice. "I hope he literally hasn't 'loved' you though"

"Do you know I am going to kill you" Said the cloned Sherry

"How about we look at that in the mirror" Sherry said getting into a fighting stance. "So what should I call you?"

"Cyris" Said the fake Sherry getting into her fighting stance.

They stood there for a while staring each other in the eye. They slowly began walking around in a circle around each other, never breaking eye contact.

Sherry stopped walking as she raised up her right hand. "You see this finger? It says fuck you, now bring it bitch" Sherry said sticking up her middle finger.

Cyris quickly charged at Sherry as Sherry quickly drove a kick right into Cyris' face. Cyris flew back onto the floor.

As he looked up revealing a large gash from Sherry's heel in his face. Sherry quickly ran over to Cyris getting ready to punch him in the face.

And yes Cyris is still in Sherry's clone form-

Cyris quickly slammed his shin into Sherry's leg, and she fell over behind him. He quickly jumped up and got in his fighting stance again.

Sherry slowly got up and managed to get into her fighting stance, anger flooding trough her. As she was waiting for movement from Cyris.

Cyris quickly charged at Sherry as Sherry grabbed one of his arms, and swung it over her head. She drove her heel into Cyris' back.

Cyris let out a quick yelp before reaching his hand behind him and grabbing onto Sherry's shin. He quickly threw her over his head.

When she came close to the ground she quickly did a cart wheel before impact and was now again in her fighting stance facing towards Cyris.

"You humans never give up" Cyris said staring at her getting into his fighting stance again.

"We probably do, but I'm just a bitch" Sherry said running at Cyris.

She quickly punched towards his face, but he moved his torso to the left avoiding it. She quickly threw another punch at his head, which he ducked under.

He quickly landed a punch on Sherry's stomach which caused her to step back a few steps. Cyris charged at her a swung a kick at her face.

She quickly ducked under it, and put her hands on the ground and swung her feet around at Cyris' legs.

He quickly jumped over her kick and sent his fist towards her face. She quickly rolled backwards avoiding the punch.

She stood up and got in her fighting stance again, as Cyris ran at her and threw a punch towards her face.

She quickly grabbed the fist and knocked it back into his face. She let go and he stepped back a bit, blood now coming out of his nose.

I call the copy Sherry form 'Cyris' and 'He' so you guys wont get confused, and I would use parenthesis but my left one is missing-

Sherry quickly ran up and sent a kick towards the middle of his chest. He quickly grabbed her foot with both hands and threw it towards the left.

Sherry used this speed to her advantage as she quickly swung her other foot at his face, which made impact to the left side of his head, the heel busting that side open.

Sherry quickly smirked and got into her fighting stance. Cyris felt the blood on the side of his forehead with his hand and looked at it.

"Humans will always bleed death from their warm blooded veins" Cyris said looking at the blood "Let me ask you something" Said a voice going from Sherry's to a mans. "How well do you know your past"

Cyris' form quickly changed as brown hair sprouted out from where the blonde was and the blonde disappeared.

The man was wearing a white lab coat with the umbrella insignia on it. Sherry quickly looked at him unblinkingly.

For some reason he looked familiar, for some reason it was like she knew exactly who he was, she just couldn't... remember.

The women's screaming voice came inside Sherry's head again.

"William?" Sherry asked the man.

The lights suddenly turned off and the entire room went black. Sherry kept staring at where she was staring before waiting for the lights to turn on again.

The lights soon turned on, but the man wasn't there. Sherry quickly ran around the room.

"Dad!" Were the first words that came out of her mouth.

Sherry quickly held onto her mouth making sure what she heard was correct. She didn't understand it.

"Self-Destruct system activated, please evacuate the building in 10 minutes" Said the automated ladies voice over the speaker.

"You're kidding me" Sherry said in shock for a minute. She soon ran at the hole in the wall. "Ashley! WHAT DID YOU DO" Sherry said running out the door Ashley ran out of earlier.

* * *

Leon

* * *

The light flickered back to light revealing Leon to the left of the chair, and 3 bullet holes in the floor.

Wesker quickly lifted up Leon by his neck and sat the chair up straight.

"Ok, lets see your potential, so I know which virus you are suited for after I kill you" Said wesker in a smooth voice as he quickly ripped the ropes off that tied up Leon.

Wesker quickly punched Leon in the chest which cause Leon to fly to the other end of the room and crashing into the wall.

Leon slowly began to push himself off as he shook off his burning hands along with the drowsiness in his head.

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you" Said Leon getting in his fighting stance.

"Sadly I already know everything about you, I've had Ada watch you every day since the incident happened. We've been watching everyone" Said Wesker in a smooth voice. "I hope you notice Ada has been using you since the start."

Leon shook his head " No, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here now" Leon yelled at Wesker

"You must also know that if It wasn't for her 'we' wouldn't be standing here right now" Wesker said coldly "She used you to get the things she wanted, knowing you would fall for it and give her what she wanted"

"No' Said Leon shaking his head. "I'll kill you for telling that for me"

Leon quickly charged at Wesker ready to punch him in the face.

Anger Management for the Ada lovers-

"Self-Destruct system activated, please evacuate the building in 10 minutes" Said the automated ladies voice over the speaker.

* * *

Ashley

* * *

Ashley quickly ran through the door and closed it behind her. She ran through the dim hallway in front of her. She saw a door at the end of it and she quickly ran at it.

The door opened right before she ran into it which told her, "Yes its and automatic door dip shit, keep going"

She quickly ran noticing the hallway seemed similar to the last. She ran through about 5 more before she noticed they were all the same.

"What the hell?" Ashley asked out loud.

Ashley peeked her head through the door she came in. She quickly pulled it back noticing it was the same.

She repeated this a few times, before she decided to continue. After her balling out running as fast as she could with her hands dangling above her head as she noticed the brown door in front of her.

But since she, like Leon, is so dumb, she ran face first into the door and was knocked back into her dreams.

"2 Minutes until self destruct" Said the automated voice.

* * *

Leon

* * *

Leon quickly threw a punch towards Weskers face. His punch was stopped as Wesker grabbed onto his first and started twist it.

Leon let his breath get out through his gritted teeth. Wesker quickly threw him back the wall where he was thrown before.

Wesker looked behind him noticing the pipe behind the desk. He quickly bent down the pipe near the top as it snapped off leaving a long sharp piece sticking out near the top.

Wesker patted his left hand with the piece of pipe in his right as he watched Leon struggle to get up.

"Pathetic." Wesker said as he threw the Pipe towards Leon and it stuck threw his shoulder and smashed inside deep into the cement.

Leon let out a quick shriek of pain as the Pipe stuck through his shoulder into the wall. Pulling didn't help so Leon quickly bent forward.

Blood poured from his shoulder onto the pipe and dripped to the floor as Leon struggled to stand up holding his new wound.

Wesker quickly sped forward and appeared in front of Leon. He quickly slammed his left fist into the side of Leon's head.

Leon fell quickly to the floor. His eye sight blurry a bit from the force of the punch. Wesker walked up to where Leon was laying.

Leon quickly drove and upward kick towards Wesker. Wesker quickly grabbed his foot and turned him around on the ground.

He threw Leon's leg upward as it detached from the socket. Leon's leg fell floppily to the floor as Leon quickly reattached it and got up.

Leon stared into Weskers sunglasses, as he waited for Wesker to make a move. Wesker quickly with drew his Desert Eagle from its holster and pointed it at Leon's chest.

"These would be flat rounds that are loaded into my gun. So when this bullet enters your chest. Expect a big hole" Wesker started smoothly "And I think I've seen enough, so there's no reason for you to live.:

Wesker took the safety off his gun and started to tense his finger on the trigger. But before he pulled the trigger something silver pierced through his chest as blood began to pour out.

Wesker pulled the trigger but the bullet pierced the wall next to Leon's head as the concrete exploded in a mist of gray, and Wesker soon dropped his gun to the floor.

Stress lines appeared on Weskers face as his blood dripped off the edge of the dagger which was being help by the lady in the red dress behind him.

Weskers aggravated grunts soon turned into chuckles of small laughter. Wesker made a 180 turn as the dagger cut through his flesh as blood flew around him onto the ground.

But the blood flow soon stopped as he turned to face Ada who's hand seemed melted to the dagger, and she couldn't get it out of Wesker.

"Pity. Pity. Pity, you let your emotions get the best of you again, but now I wont lend you a hand in your down fall." Wesker said making a fist

Wesker punched Ada in the chest and the dagger flew out of Wesker as she flew to the wall wear Wesker had broken the pipe off.

The pipe pierced through her neck as blood quickly scattered to the floor. And the weight of her body caused her to slowly slip downward as the pipe pierced more of her necks flesh.

Blood poured all over the walls and began dripping down slowly. Soon Ada fell to the ground, no words leaving her mouth.

Leon stood there, motionless watching Ada fall to the ground in slow motion. Right there, all of his pain left, all his memories, all of his hopes, everything, all that filled him at the moment, was anger.

He quickly jumped forward and grabbed the gun Wesker had dropped. He quickly pointed at the back of Weskers head as he slowly turned around.

" This would be where the fat lady comes knocking at deaths door" Leon said pulling the trigger.

The bullet entered in Weskers brain and blew out the back of his head, as blood and brain matter flew onto the wall.

Weskers glasses fell off his face and Leon watched as Weskers eyes turned blue for a brief second before his body fell to the floor.

Leon dropped the gun and heard something slam into the door. He ran over to it, wanting to forget about the two bodies that now lay in the room,

He quickly opened the door and looked down.

"Hello mommy" Ashley said in a dazed state.

"2 Minutes until self destruct" Said the automated voice.

"Shit" Leon said quickly giving Ashley some gentle slaps to wake her up.

At least I think they were gentle.-

"LEON" Ashley yelled quickly embracing him.

"Its, good to see you too but we only have 2 minutes before this place blows up" Leon said quickly standing Ashley up.

"Lets go" They both said in succession.

They quickly ran through the many hallways in front of them before they finally came to the end of it to see Sherry standing up against a wall looking at her nails.

"Took you two long enough to get here" Sherry said calmly

"Sherry, we need to hurry up and get out of here before this place blows up" Ashley quickly said

"Oh don't worry about me, you two go" She said looking at them "Oh and take this" Sherry said throwing Leon a key. "It's the first blue one in the lot"

"Thank you" Leon said to Sherry

"Don't thank me, just go" Sherry said rushing them off.

Leon and Ashley got about halfway down the hall.

"Oh, LEON!" Sherry called out to him "You'll need this later" Sherry said throwing him her freshly loaded Desert Eagle.

"Thanks" Leon said rushing off down the hallway.

"1 minute remaining until detonation, please evacuate all personal immediately." Said the automated women's voice.

Those things always got on my nerves-

"Hurry up Ashley" Leon yelled back to the straggling Ashley

"I'm sorry dammit, heels are not meant for running" Ashley yelled at him

"Then take them off" Leon said to Ashley

"Hell fucking no" Ashley quickly replied

They quickly found the parking lot where they came in, and they found the blue car just where Sherry said it was.

"Over there!" Said Leon running over to the car.

They quickly got in and Leon put the keys in the ignition.

"Detonation in ten seconds"

"Shit" Leon said having trouble starting the car

"Nine"

"Fuck"

"Eight"

"COME ON"

"Seven"

"Please start"

"Six"

"Finally!" Leon said quickly backing the car out

"Five"

"Hurry up" Leon said as they raced towards the closed shutters

"Four"

Leon hit the gas petals harder so the car would break through

"Three"

"Come on, Come on, please break through"

"Two"

"Come ooon"

"One, have a nice day"

The car smashed through the shutter and out on the road ahead as the facility began blowing up, one huge section at a time.

The car sped out onto the highway.

"I think its finally over" Ashley said yawning in the passenger seat.

Notice how they always say that-

"I think so to, but you never know exactly, remember they didn't have any activity for 6 years, and look at them now." Leon said as he drove though the empty high ways going to the nearest exit.

He quickly turned off the first exit he found that lead to Oregon. He looked ahead of him on the exit and saw what seemed to be some sort of drive through thing.

There were also guys in black suits holding machine guns in there hands. He stopped the car in front of the machine, and one of the men walked up to his window so he pushed the electric button so it would slide down.

"You would have to be the first person I have seen all day besides them" The man said pointing back to the other guys wearing tactical suits."

"I'll take that as a complement" Leon said to the man

"Ok, just drive through this thing right here to make sure there is nothing of the infected kind that you are leading out of here"The man said to him.

"Ok" Leon said driving into it and pausing to a stop when they told him to.

After a little bit of a wait the man came back to him.

"Ok, your good, and you can leave, but I'll just tell you this now, do not, let any one outside of Washington know about this, ok? The man asked the two of them

"Ok" They answered in succession.

"Ok, then get out of here then"The man said patting the car and walking off to join his teammates."

"Was that the Presidents daughter?" One of the men asked the one who was talking to Leon

"I think it was" The man answered back.

"So where do we go now?" Ashley asked Leon stretching out her arms.

"Oh, I'm thinking to go see a few friends of mine that I haven't seen in a looong time" Leon answered her.

"And where do they live?" Ashley asked

"North Carolina" He answered back in a low voice

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR THAT IS, HOLY SHIT, YOUR FRIEND BETTER BE THE PRINCE OF EGYPT FOR HOW LONG I'M GOING TO BE CRAMPED UP IN THIS CAR" Ashley yelled at him

"Don't worry, oh and by the way... Who started off that detonation switch?"

"Gulp"

* * *

ITS DONE! Well almost, yea I'm not the best with endings, but now I just got to write the Epilogue, then Part 2, part 2 is going to be a lot longer then this. And what a nice last chapter, over 3000 words, and this time I didn't cheat with shout outs, hehe, lol 


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sherry stood near her black SUV, her back leaning against the cool metal as the ocean waves behind her put her deep into thought.

Her Cell Phone rang, so she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Sherry asked

"Oh, hey, how are you doing?"

"That's good"

"What about the...?"

"What?"

"What do you mean it escaped?"

"That thing is a fucking maniac, and you're telling me you let it escape?"

"Great..."

"Yeah I know."

"Yes, yes I know."

"What about her?"

"Oh, really?"

"You couldn't just pull the plug?"

"I hate her so much. Why must you keep her alive?"

"Yes I know."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Chris Redfield?"

"That it?"

"Yeah I'll take care of them too."

"They live where now?"

"North Carolina? That's going to take awhile to get to..."

"We start when?"

"A... week?"

"It would just be easier to-"

"Yes, yes I know."

"Ok."

"Yes, battle testing analysis was fine."

"Yes, all good."

"Yeah uh... about them...I let them go."

"Okay."

"Ok, I know you told me to kill them."

"But I just can't-"

"Yes, I know who you care."

"Yes, yes I get it."

"Ok, stop bickering to me about it."

"Ok, so in a week?"

"Ok were going to have to move our research to North Carolina you know."

"Yes"

"Yes I know you don't care."

"Yes I get it, we already went over this."

"Ok."

"Could we hurry up with this now?"

"Ok, ok, I get it!"

"OK!"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later too."

"Oh wait one second."

"I have one question."

"It shouldn't take up to much time."

"No"

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Anyways"

"Ok!"

"Can I ask it or not?"

"Ok"

"Who, may I ask is... William Birkin? And no lying to me this time... father"


End file.
